Undying Hearts
by xmfan
Summary: Logan and Rogue fall in love, even though one's a werewolf and one's a vampire. Can they stay together when family, instinct, and a great Evil are determined to keep them apart?
1. Long Lost Relations

Okay, I know I am in the middle of another story already, but I decided since it's getting closer to Halloween I should get started on this. But I'm warning you, if this story turns out to be crap it's goin' bye-bye. This is my first original story and my first _really_ serious one. Hope you like, but most of you will probably hate it – for reasons other than it being poorly written. You know what I mean. Hehe. Okay, so here it is! Put on your nose clips and goggles 'cuz here comes a load of original cra—I mean story ideas from yours truly.

Disclaimer: First, I predict a lot of lynching in my future . . .

Second, I do not own any of these characters, except maybe for a few. Heck I don't really care if someone uses them because they're really not important to me. Someone else probably already made at least one of them up anyway. Grrrr. Oh yeah, and the other characters are owned by Marvel. But the storyline is mine!!!! MWHAHAHAHA!!! Well, some parts may be inspired by other stories, that's all I'll say. SO, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 – Long Lost Relations**

A pale sliver of crescent moon shone down through the bare branches of late autumn trees. It was late November in the suburbs of New York City, not long past midnight.

-

The roar of a motorcycle could be heard riding along a barren road. The sound was heading towards an old abandoned warehouse just outside the town. A figure cloaked by the darkness of the night sat atop the old shack's roof. _It's a good thing we picked tonight,_ thought the figure, not moving a muscle from his position. _That way we can see him, but he won't see us. He's not THAT good._

_-_

The figure couldn't help but smile at this last thought. He had been waiting for this moment for ages and it had finally come. As soon as he heard the motorcycle he knew. _He'll be here any minute._

-

A few moments passed before something pulled up to the dirt patch beside the warehouse. A black Harley sat there in the dark for a moment, it's engine still running. The man aboard the vehicle seemed to be taking in his surroundings. The figure in the meantime looked the newcomer over. It was hard to make out the rider's features. He appeared to be wearing a black helmet and sunglasses, despite the fact that it was

nighttime. He also wore a black leather jacket, dark denim jeans and heavy black boots. The figure nodded in approval. _Looks like the one. Better give him a warm welcome._

-

The figure slowly began to slip down the opposite side of the roof. He tried to make as little noise as possible. And to the human ear, he would've gotten away easily.

-

But not with this guy. As soon as the figure began to move down, the rider's head jerked around and saw a shape moving on the roof against the blackness. He immediately turned off the motor, jumped off his bike and ran over to the wall of the warehouse. Keeping low, he carefully crept along, taking care that he didn't make a sound. He finally reached the end of the wall and waited a few seconds. He listened. As he allowed his ears to adjust, whispers and growls arose from the other side of the shack. The rider prepared himself to pounce.

-

_Hmm, sounds like there's more than one. Better play this smart._

-

He waited for the opportune moment. The whispers grew slightly louder, indicating the deepening of conversation. They were distracted, whoever _they_ were. It was his chance.

-

He took in a silent breath through his flaring nostrils, then in one move turned and jumped.

-

He shouted as he jumped out, ready to knock his adversaries to the ground. When he landed and looked around, though, no one was there.

-

The man's forehead furrowed in confusion. _What the –_

-

His thought was interrupted as he felt something land right on his back. The air was knocked out of his chest and he was knocked flat on the ground. _Dammit!_

-

As soon as the weight on his back was lifted, he jumped up and turned around. Despite the darkness, the rider's sharp eyes quickly made out who he was up against. There were three rough-looking thugs with plenty of hair to spare. The one in front of him was about ten feet tall with black burly hair flowing out of his scalp. He had long sideburns that hung down from each side of his jaw and almost met at the chin. Two bushy eyebrows nearly hid the yellow eyes that practically glowed from underneath. On the finger of each large hand was a jagged nail-like claw; the rider guessed they could probably tear through flesh. His fangs were also quite intimidating.

-

The other two were similar in appearance, though varying in height and hair color. One had silver hair and the other dark brown hair. Although similar to the first, they compared to him nowhere close in height. The rider was actually somewhat grateful. _I'm surprised this ape didn't squish me._ After all, the rider was rather short, reaching only a little over five feet.

-

Sometimes though, height isn't always the best thing on your side. The rider knew that very well. He hunched as low as he could and butted the first guy very hard in a very sensitive place. The big guy howled in pain and was left nearly defenseless. The silver-haired man jumped in to help his teammate. He was greeted by a hard punch in the stomach and flip over the rider's head. He landed right on his back.

-

The rider jumped off the giant and prepared to take out the second thug when the third one decided to cut in. The rider made a quick turn and brought up his right leg, hitting the brown-haired man in the jaw. It threw the thug off a moment, but he quickly came back and made a grab for one of the rider's legs. The rider tried to bring his foot down onto the silver-haired man's face, but was stopped by the other thug. His leg's target immediately switched from the silver man's face to the face of his current attacker.

-

Now the brown-haired thug was howling and holding his face his hands. The rider didn't pause for a moment as he returned to the silver-haired man and began kicking him; the side of his face, the side of his torso, his legs, everywhere until he was sure the thug wouldn't get up any time soon. Then he turned to face the brown-haired thug, only to be looking up at his first attacker. He punched the rider in the chest, which sent him flying through the air until he hit the ground with a hard crash. The black-haired man jumped through the air with amazing power, ready to squish the newcomer once and for all.

-

But it didn't happen. The rider recovered, turned onto his back to see the wolf man flying at him, then rolled over in the nick of time. There was nothing to cushion the black-haired thug's landing, allowing his body weight to come crashing down on his ankles and wrists. The thug turned over in pain, which proved to be a big mistake. The rider immediately jumped on him and grabbed him by the throat. As he tried to choke the thug beneath him, another thug approached him from behind. The rider lifted his head in the air as the thug drew closer, sniffing. He realized choking the black-haired man wasn't a quick enough way to get rid of him. Still holding onto the thug's throat with one hand, the rider punched him hard under the jaw. The man was out cold.

-

The rider swung around just to see the brown-haired thug charge right at him. The rider jumped foward, causing the duo to summersault a few times before ending with the rider on top. The rider used all the energy he had left to punch the crap out of the last thug.

-

Suddenly all was quiet. Only the little creatures from the nearby woods made any sound. The rider looked around, trying to see if anyone else was there. Finally, he removed his sunglasses and helmet, revealing his dark brown eyes and even darker blue hair. Sweat dappled his browed and moistened the loose hairs around his temples. He pushed the hairs back into place as he tried to bring his panting and racing heartbeat back to normal.

-

_Thank goodness that's over,_ he thought. Unfortunately, he thought too soon.

-

A slowly but distinct clapping began echoing in the surrounding area. The rider looked around in surprise. _Okay, where's THAT coming from?_

-

He soon saw another figure step out of the shadow of the warehouse. He was clapping his hairy hands and smiling in a way that made the rider very uncomfortable. Especially since his fangs could be seen poking out.

-

"Marvelous. Simply marvelous," said the new thug in a low gruff voice. The rider could see now that this thug also looked very much like the others. He was about eight feet tall with long dirty blond hair. Yet, somehow, he seemed even more threatening than the other creeps the rider had taken out.

-

The rider looked at the guy in disbelief. "Who are _you_? What the hell is going on here?!"

-

The thug continued to smile. "You worry too much, Logan."

-

The rider stepped back, his disbelief increasing. "How do you know my name? You've never even met me before tonight!"

-

"Of course I know your name! How else would I have found you?"

-

_Hmm, he does have a point_, thought Logan. Still, he wasn't satisfied.

-

"Look, when you told me to come here, you didn't mention _anything_ about me being attacked by wolf men!"

-

"It's our own little ritual of initiation." replied the thug innocently. "It is how you prove that you are fit to be among your brothers."

-

Logan arched an eyebrow. "Brothers?"

-

"That's right. We are you relatives, Logan. All of us." As he said that, the three other thugs began to get up and join the duo, along with other men who were hiding in the woods during the rumble.

-

"But . . . I only came here looking for answers about myself. You didn't say anything about joining your little club."

-

"By joining our 'club', Runt, you will learn all you need to know about yourself. Like why you behave the way you do on certain nights. Why you have those strange cravings you get that become harder and harder to resist. We _all_ know what it's like. And that's why we have this 'club.'"

-

Logan backed away slightly, looking around. This wasn't exactly what he had been expecting when he first asked those very questions about himself, plus many, many more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

All his life Logan felt he didn't really know what he was. He was orphaned at a young age and was always wandering around. He went from place to place but never found what he was searching for. Sometimes the answers seemed almost in reach, but they only resulted in a dead end. The more Logan traveled, the more he believed he was somehow cursed. Cursed to wander the rest of his life for something that he would never find. It frustrated him so much that he began to do crazy things. He became more violent. He developed a desire to fight, to watch blood spill from the bodies of another. He would even cut himself at times just to see it. But he quickly learned that the smell of his own blood didn't satisfy him.

-

In truth, he hated the creature he was becoming. It was a creature that people feared and avoided. The animal part of him preferred to be alone, but the human in him couldn't stand it. Even when he tried to get help, people turned him away. There was nowhere for him to flee, to find answers. The questions and mysteries built up in his mind everyday and it nearly drove him mad.

-

His troubles came to a peak when the changes in him became much more significant. At night he felt almost completely inhuman. The monster in him wanted to roam free, and every night its wish was granted. He hunted in the woods. He sometimes ate the raw meat of rabbits and squirrels. His lust for blood had allowed the animal in him to rule.

-

Now, he thought he finally found the answers he had always been searching for. When he visited Bayville, a suburb outside of New York City, he picked up stories of strange people that had often passed through or even still lived in the town. The idea began to give him hope that he was among other creatures who understood him. But finding such creatures was not easy. He searched everywhere, from stores to newspaper articles to the woods themselves. He found nothing.

-

Logan had begun to believe he had reached another dead end when one day he received an anonymous letter at the motel he was staying in. He spotted it resting in front of the doorway to his room. He picked it up, opened the door, walked inside and immediately sat down on his bed to open the envelope. As he pulled out the letter he saw that there was no return address. Then he looked over the letter. It read:

-

_If you wish to know more about yourself, go to the warehouse on Brick Ave. around midnight._

_-_

_Signed_

_B.O.W._

-

Logan's first reaction was to rush over to the warehouse and wait for midnight to come. But he immediately grew suspicious. Who had written this? How did they know where he was staying or that he was even in town? He didn't know anybody who lived there. Were they really a friend, or someone setting a trap? Logan growled at himself. _Aaah, too many questions? I am so sick of them!_

-

After several hours of thinking it over, he finally decided he would go. But he had to be on his guard just in case. Around eleven o'clock that night, he packed up what few belongings he had, checked out of the motel, and drove off on his bike to the rendezvous with the mystery letter sender.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, who are you anyway?" Logan asked, eyeing every single thug present suspiciously.

-

The head thug smiled again. "Well, let us begin with some personal introductions. This big fella over here (the black-haired thug) is Dark Fang. He's pretty strong but not much for brains."

-

"Hey! At least I know a brother when I see one!" the thug objected. "Remember, _I'm_ the first one who saw him!"

-

"Rrrrright," growled the leader unconvinced. "That broad-shouldered fella over there (the silver-haired thug) is Moon Devil. Never get on his bad side, that's all I have to say." The second thug just growled warningly. Logan wasn't too worried, remembering how easily he took him out.

-

"Don't even think about it," said Moon Devil. "I was goin' easy on ya that time."

-

"And that guy (the brown-haired thug) is Foxbane. He ain't the biggest but certainly one of our toughest. Don't try to mess with him either."

-

"You better believe it!" the third thug growled. Now that Logan got a good look at him, Foxbane was only about half a foot taller than him. After getting a good look at all three of the wolf men, he looked at the other thugs. "What about them?"

-

"Don't need to worry about them much right now. These are the guys you'll be with mostly. Oh, by the way, you can call me Sabertooth."

-

Logan looked back at Sabertooth again. He wasn't as big as Dark Fang but he certainly seemed able to put a number on most of the other thugs. _He's probably the leader 'cuz he's the smartest_, thought Logan.

-

"Now, before we bring you into our 'clubhouse,'" said Sabertooth, almost sneeringly, "we need to give you a brotherhood name. What do you think we should call him, boys?"

-

Logan gave a confused glance. "You mean, I don't pick for myself?"

-

"Of course not! What would be the point if you just gave yourself a name? You could do that anytime you like. For this here club it's gotta be special. After all, we're a _family_ now."

-

The way Sabertooth said 'family' made Logan shudder. But hey, it was better than nothing. He was finally among people who were like him. Sort of.

-

"So fellas, what should we call him?"

-

There was a moment of silence. "Hmm, well, you're pretty small in size," said Moon Devil, "but you're also a really good fighter. How about . . . Thunder Rat?"

-

"Thunder Rat?! What the hell kinda name is that!!" shouted Foxbane. "The name has to make up for his lack of stature! How about . . . Death Claw!"

-

"How about Coyote Black?" suggested Dark Fang. "A coyote is sort of like a wolf, only smaller. And he's always dressed in dark colors."

-

"Like we said," whispered Foxbane to Logan, "lacking in brains."

-

"Actually," interrupted Sabertooth, "you might be on to something, Dark Fang. Both you and Moon Devil."

-

"Hey, what about me?" growled Foxbane.

-

"Yours is a little extreme," the leader answered.

-

_My God,_ thought Logan, _this is SO stupid._

-

Sabertooth began circling Logan, looking him up and down. "You're too small to be a wolf," he pondered aloud, "but you have all the qualities of one. And you show a great deal of endurance." He circled Logan a few more times. "Hmmm, you're more like a . . . like a . . . like a WOLVERINE!"

-

Dark Fang looked confused. "What the hell is a wolverine?"

-

"Does is really matter?" asked Foxbane, as if he had just said the most idiotic thing in the world.

-

"Wolverine, eh?" said Logan. It actually did sound good. It sounded even more fierce than just "wolf." "Sounds good t' me."

-

"Actually, it doesn't really matter if it sounds good to you or not," noted Sabertooth. "You're pretty much stuck with it."

-

Logan just rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

-

Sabertooth smiled and looked back at his comrades. "I think he's gonna fit in just fine. Come, let us congregate in our base."

-

As they began to file in, Logan turned to Sabertooth and said, "By the way, I saw that your note was signed 'B.O.W.' What's that stand for anyway?"

-

Sabertooth had that same disturbing smile on his face again. "The Brotherhood of Werewolves."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, a little long and maybe a little drawn out. But this is only the beginning. Forgive me if it sounded really Mary Sue or cliché or whatever. I didn't say that this story would be a masterpiece. In fact, it will probably be the exact opposite. Anyway, please review! I'm gonna give up right here if you don't review! I'm serious!!! Okay, not completely, but PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEEEEEWWWWW!!!!!! Pwity pwease?


	2. In Shades of Black

Whoa, so many reviews! Yeesh, didn't think y'all would like it so much! Well, as I said, it's only the beginning. Thanks for all of your support though. I really appreciate it yadda yadda ya I'm running out of steam. Ugh. Hehe, I'll shut up now. On to da fic!!!

Disclaimer: My story, Marvel's characters, plus a few OCs that I just made up off the top of my head. If you want them, use them. Whatever. This story will probably suck anyhow. Okay, enough self-pity. On with the show!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 – In Shades of Black**

-

"Miss Darkholme! Pay attention!"

-

Rogue's head flew up immediately. "Hmm? What?"

-

The white-haired professor groaned. "For the ump time, Miss Darkholme, what is the chemical formula for copper II nitrate?"

-

Rogue blinked and looked around. _Dammit, Ah hate chemistry!_

_-_

She quickly looked to Betsy Braddock, her best friend who was also sitting next to her. _Man, whah didn't she wake me up sooner?_

-

Betsy gave her an apologetic look.

-

"No, Miss Darkholme," said the professor. "We won't be looking to friends for answers today." With that he pointed a finger at Betsy, causing her to straighten and freeze in place.

-

_Shoot!_ thought Rogue. Now her dosing off got her friend stuck in one of Professor Lensherr's "attention trances."

-

"Well?"

-

Rogue gulped and looked at the board. The chemical symbols for the substances were there, but to her they didn't mean much. It was a jumble of letters and tiny numbers. She bit her bottom lip in concentration.

-

"Oh please! I've had enough of your act!" cried out Prof. Lensherr in frustration. "Who knows the answer?"

-

A hand immediately shot up.

-

The professor now smiled. "Yes?"

-

"Cu(NO3)2 ," replied a silver-haired boy in the middle of the room.

-

"That is correct, Pietro. Now, since we have that out of the way, let us turn to page –"

-

The bell rang. Prof. Lensherr groaned again. "Well class, that will be all for today. You may be dismissed." He then released Betsy from his spell. He turned to the other girl beside her with her face behind a book. "Miss Darkholme, may I see you after class?"

-

Rogue sighed. She shot her "best friend" a deathly glare, then gathered her things and marched over to the teacher's desk.

-

"I'll wait for you outside, luv," called Betsy as she dashed out. She nearly collided with two other girls. One of them, a blonde, cried out in surprise, "Hang on! Slam on those brakes, girl!"

-

The other, a brunette wearing a high ponytail, giggled at her companion's comment. "Yeah, Betsy! It's not like the sky is falling! What's the big rush?"

-

"Oh wait, that's right!" shouted the blonde. "You're coming out of 'Professor Scrooge's class!' I forgot you have him at the end of the day."

-

"Thanks for your understanding, Tabitha," growled Betsy sarcastically. "Trust me, you wouldn't be kidding around if you knew wot that place is like."

-

"Hey, like where's your partner in crime?" giggled the brunette.

-

"She's inside getting a _major _lecture from the prof. She dozed off in class."

-

"Again? Seriously, that girl doesn't get enough sleep! What does she do all night?'

-

"Well it can't be partying," noted Tabitha, "'cause I've been to every one this past week!"

-

"Yeah right!" laughed Betsy. "How do you possibly have enough energy?"

-

"You should try it sometime. It's called . . . _caffeine._"

-

Kitty the brunette giggled for the millionth time that day while Betsy rolled her eyes. "You know that stuff isn't good for you, luv. It really stunts your plasma cycles."

-

"Ah, the afterlife is too short," concluded Tabitha with the wave of her hand. "You really need to grab it by the fangs and make the most of it."

-

Just then Rogue stepped out of the classroom. She looked like she was going to kill somebody.

-

More specifically, Betsy.

-

"Thanks for standing up fer me," growled the skunk head as she leaned into her friends face. "Thanks to your help, I've been given and extra assignment t' do over the vacation!"

-

"Ouch, that really bites," said Kitty.

-

"You bet it does! Why weren't you there for me?"

-

"What could I have done?" asked Betsy in all innocence. "That guy is one of the toughest teachers in school. And believe me, I'm still conscious even when he puts me in that trance and let me tell ya, it's not fun. Besides, it's not _my_ fault you fell asleep in class again! And I can't always be there for you!"

-

Rogue humphed and folded her arms across her chest. "Well, you could've at least woken me up b'fore Prof. Scrooge came over and asked me that question!"

-

"I didn't even notice you were asleep!!"

-

"Okay, can we like talk about this later?" interrupted Kitty. "I mean, school just got out, we have an entire three weeks to have fun, and –"

-

"And we've got a truck load of boys to catch!" Tabitha interrupted as she grabbed Kitty by the wrist and led her to the courtyard, where students, including boys, were swarming and socializing. Betsy couldn't suppress her laughter as she saw them run off. "She's right, luv." She looked back at Rogue, who was still pretty pissed. "This life _is_ too short. C'mon, let's over to my place and have some time to talk."

-

Rogue finally started to loosen up. "Ah have a better idea. Whah don't we go over to mah place and talk?"

-

Betsy raised an eyebrow. "Your foster mum would let you do that?"

-

A sly smile crept over Rogue's face. "What does it matter? She's not even there."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

For many of its students, the Royal Academy of the Undead was the most ruthless, most boring, most time-wasting place on earth. But for many of the students, they had nowhere else to go.

-

The vampire community that surrounded the academy was very dependent on it for their children's education. They wanted their children to have an understanding of the world they lived in. But it was too dangerous to send them to some school for humans. It was just not done. Several centuries ago, vampires from all over the world set up the community so that they and their descendants would have a chance to be educated.

-

However, that didn't change the fact that many of the students hated it. Their teachers were merciless, putting them up to almost extreme expectations that frustrated the children and made them want to give up or drop out. But their families wouldn't let them. Many of them came from a long line of educators and could not afford to disgrace the family name.

-

The only person who was an exception to this standard of family pride and expectation was Rogue. Why? Because she had no family.

-

As far back as Rogue could remember and what was told to her years later, she had been orphaned as a baby. The cause was unknown, but left her nonetheless in the hands of the community council. Some sensed a great danger in keeping her around, afraid that she would go renegade or become a juvenile delinquent. However, a blind fortuneteller passed through their community shortly after Rogue was orphaned. She agreed to take the child in, raise it as her own, and be sure to send her to the academy when the time came. Many members of the council distrusted the stranger, but they eventually agreed that it was the best thing to do for the child.

-

So Rogue grew up in the home of the community's fortuneteller, called Destiny. While Destiny was overall a very good parent, with the required restrictions here and there, she didn't have a lot of time to spend with Rogue as the girl grew older. She left more often to wander the road, no more than a month. Meanwhile Rogue would hang out with children in her neighborhood. One of them belonged to a wealthy but very kind family called the Braddocks. Her friend's name was Elizabeth, but her immediate family and friends called her Betsy. Rogue and Betsy became the best of friends from age twelve onwards. They also befriended Tabitha Smith and Kitty Pride, and together they made an unbreakable force of friendship.

-

But despite this fellowship she belonged to, Rogue always felt somewhat out of place. She never felt completely comfortable where she was. Not that she was desperate to travel the roads like Destiny, but she did begin to feel upon entering her teen years that maybe she needed to get away for a while. She often thought it over in her head when she sat home alone. She would formulate a plan but never had the guts to put it into action.

-

Now she had entered her senior year at the academy with Halloween vacation already underway. She had begun to believe that whole idea about leaving was just a bunch of nonsense. _Maybe when Ah get older_, she would tell herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue and Betsy forced their way through the masses of people that were eager to chat with friends they had only been able to see in the hallways. The academy was a very big school.

-

"Lucky we got a few classes together, huh?" Betsy told Rogue when they first received their schedules for the year.

-

The two girls pushed and shoved as they tried to exit the courtyard. "Man, Ah can't believe this!" cried Rogue angrily as the crowd grew tighter. "Ah can hardly breathe in here!"

-

"Don't worry, we're almost out!" shouted Betsy who had somehow managed to get ahead of her. Rogue had almost reached her when Betsy suddenly vanished before her eyes.

-

_What the –_

-

It was only a second later that she too was swept away at the speed of light. Before she knew it, she and Betsy were safe on the other side of the courtyard. Rogue quickly turned around and realized what had happened.

-

Pietro was standing in front of her with Betsy still in his arms. _Of course_, Rogue thought with a growl. It was the teacher's pet, the only student who never got in trouble with any of the teachers. Why? Because if anyone messed with him, his father would always be there to stand up for him. And no one wanted to mess with Professor Lensherr. He was one mean vampire as well as one mean teacher.

-

"What's up, Pietro?" hissed Rogue. She never liked him despite the fact that almost every other girl in the school was in love with him. Right now, Betsy was a victim of his attention, and she was loving every minute of it.

-

"Nothin' much, Roguey," he chirped as he dipped Betsy for a lover's embrace.

-

After several seconds of the caress, Rogue lost her patience. "Are you done yet?"

-

Pietro decided to release the friend of the nasty one. "Now, don't be jealous!"

-

This nearly made Rogue's head shoot through the roof. "What in the name of Hades would make you think I'd be jealous?" Her teeth were clenched tight.

-

"Uh, Rogue, maybe we should go," suggested Betsy, even though she was still savoring the taste of Pietro's lips.

-

"Now sweetie, lemme answer her question. It's really nothing big, only that you've never had a boyfriend. So it would be _completely_ understandable if you are bothered by watching two people kiss."

-

Rogue clenched a fist and walked up to him. "If you're girlfriend weren't here, butthead, Ah'd knock your butt of a head off raght now!"

-

"Okay Rogue, let's go!" said Betsy quickly before either teen could utter another word.

-

Rogue snarled as she wrenched out of her friend's grasp. "Ah can't believe you lahke that guy! He's such a jerk!"

-

"I'm really sorry, luv, but you know, you could've been a little more civilized too."

-

Rogue looked at her friend in shock. "Ah think that boy's smooches are getting' to your head. If that were any other guy, you would've blown up at him!"

-

Betsy shook her head. "What _is_ it with you, luv? It seems your always trying to put the blame of everything on me!"

-

Rogue bit her lip and stared at her feet as they walked. "Ah'm sorry. Ah guess . . . Ah guess Ah've been outta sorts lately. Ah haven't been getting' much sleep."

-

"I thought as much. But why?"

-

Rogue was silent for a few moments, letting the sounds of the school around them drain into their ears. They walked side by side in uniform, like at a military school. Each girl wore a black sweater, a gray collared blouse, plaid black and gray skirts, black knee-high socks, and black chokers with a rose on them (red on Betsy's, purple on Rogue's). The only difference was the fact that Rogue was wearing a pair of black leather gloves.

-

At that moment, she looked down at them in contempt that she had for so long been hiding. "Ah've been . . . working."

-

"On wot?" asked Betsy again. She looked at her friends gloves. "You mean your . . ."

-

"Yeah, that." Another moment of silence.

-

Then Rogue continued. "Ah've been staying up late a lot . . . Ah don't know whah really . . . Ah've just felt a need to work on this."

-

"Did you talk with any of the teachers or councilors about it?"

-

"Nah. Only Destiny. According to her visions, I would learn to control this through a lot of time meditating and centering myself somehow. But Ah've been doin' it for a week now and nothing's changed."

-

"Maybe you should talk to Professor Harkness. She's really good at medicine and that kind of stuff."

-

"No. Ah--ah think this is something Ah need to figure out on mah own." Rogue didn't sound completely sure of herself, but Betsy figured that Rogue was just trying to follow her instincts.

-

"Well luv, remember that if you need any help, I'll be there for you." She took her friend's hand in hers.

-

Rogue smiled. "Ah know you will."

-

"But please, _promise_ me you'll start getting more sleep from now on!"

-

For the first time that day, Rogue was able to laugh. "Alright, just don't turn into mah mother or something!"

-

The two girls walked together, now smiling, and left the chatting crowds behind them to where friends could reside for the first few hours of their holiday vacation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. Again. I think the story might be getting a little better. Trust me, there's much more to come. Stick around and review, please please please!!!!


	3. Never Alone

(makes EXTREMELY sheepish face) Ah, yes, my updating has been VERY bad, to say the least. I should know what it's like and therefore not be so . . . okay, enough. Here's my update. YAAAY!!! I'll really really really _really_ try to update more often. School is becoming more and more time consuming, which doesn't help much with my laziness. But I do have a day off on Tuesday so I'll have some time to do more work then. Well, enough chit chat. Lights, camera, READ!

Disclaimer: Most of the people in this story belong to Marvel, including a character that belongs to Marvel but not in the X-Men universe. - That'll come _much_ later. There are a few OCs but if you feel compelled to use them then go ahead, even though they're probably not much use to anyone else. BUT THE STORY IS MIIIIINNNNEE!!!!!!!!!

So, here you go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 – Never Alone **

-

A chill ran up Logan's spine as he entered the warehouse. Despite its outward appearance, the B.O.W did an admirable job of fixing it up. Half of the building had been used as some recreation area. Cardboard boxes were arranged as steps so werewolves could practice leaping and climbing. There were also tires on the floor, metal rings hanging from the ceiling, benches with barbells of varying size to do press-ups, and large cushions for hand-to-hand combat practice and punching bags. Logan noticed that several of the cushions had been torn up and bits of stuffing lay everywhere.

-

The other half of the building was set up as a meeting area and sleeping quarters combo. In one section was a large circle of old car seats, ripped and broken down couches and stuffed chairs, giant cushions and pillows. The other section consisted mostly of used mattresses, old blankets, sheets, comforters, and even sleeping bags. They were arranged so that people could get up and walk around if necessary, but they still kept close quarters to show their family bond and compensate their living area.

-

Seeing this didn't really make Logan nervous. He had undergone harsher conditions many times in his life. He had often slept in alleys, large trash bins, cellars that hadn't been locked, and when he had some cash a cheap motel. He considered himself lucky when he was able to stay at a motel. So this should have been like heaven.

-

But it wasn't. It wasn't the appearance of the place that made him shiver in his boots and made the hairs on his neck raise up. It was something else. Something that remained hidden to his physical senses but he could still feel somehow. It was as if the warehouse was haunted by some sinister apparition that no one else was aware of but him. That last part scared him most of all.

-

"Welcome to our 'lair'," said Sabertooth in a partly joking manner. "This is where we rest, meet, discuss, and occasionally do light workouts and relaxing activities like wrestling."

-

Logan couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that last remark. _They think wrestling is relaxing?_

-

"It's always for fun, of course," added Sabertooth, as if reading Logan's thoughts. "Our more serious fighting is with other predators out in the woods."

-

The newcomer nodded without much expression as he was urged forward. It felt so strange to him. He had been initiated with only one fight. And how did they even know anything about him? Ways that they might have found out ran through Logan's mind over and over again, making him all the more uneasy.

-

All the werewolves immediately gathered at the circle of seats, which Logan quickly concluded was their 'forum.' Sabertooth made sure that Logan sat to his right, which Logan was not particularly comfortable with. However, it didn't really surprise him all that much. The leader seemed to want to keep the newcomer close by, constantly making sure they walked and sat together. Being this close forced Logan to constantly and involuntarily smell more and more of Sabertooth's scent. He smelled of old rotten meat with a hint of fresh blood. And believe it, having that scent constantly in your nose is not one bit fun. Beside, Logan didn't really like being in such close proximity with anyone.

-

Logan took his seat beside Sabertooth, but the leader remained standing even as everyone else took their seats. "So, my brothers," said Sabertooth, "now that Wolverine here has joined our brotherhood, we shall feast and sleep here tonight in his honor. Dark Fang, bring out the feast!"

-

In a moment, Dark Fang was gone and back, now carrying a rack of freshly killed animals, ranging from rabbits to parts of deer. Dark Fang lay the kill at the feet of him and Sabertooth, then humbly backed away to his proper place. Sabertooth stood over the kill and looked at all his comrades. "To honor this occasion, Wolverine himself will divide the meat among us. Then . . . he will take the first taste." He then turned to Logan. "It is to symbolize your servitude to the brotherhood as well as our honor and loyalty to you. Now, rise and do your duty!"

-

Slowly, Logan stood up. He took a moment to look at the carcass laid before him. Usually it wouldn't have bothered him. But this . . . this was just too strange for him. They were making an entire ritual out of dead animals. After a moment of hesitation, Logan stepped forward and knelt down in front of the deer. He stared into the creature's dead eyes for a moment. Dark, gleaming eyes that were now glazed over. It reminded him of his original opinion about the curse. He hated it. He despised it. He only killed animals in this way because he had to. He had almost no control over it. _These_ guys though . . . they were different from him. They almost took pride in what they were. They reveled in their savagery. While he had so many times wished he was rid of it they used it to the best of their ability. They had accepted what they were or had become. He tried to escape it, and in the meantime made himself miserable.

-

_Maybe these guys are on to somethin', _he thought. _Here they are allowing their instincts to be their guide. And me? I've only made this curse harder to deal with by hating myself. Maybe I should give this whole 'acceptance' thing a try. _

-

He finally pulled off a glove, revealing sharp nails that almost resembled the claws the other werewolves had. And after a moment, they grew even thicker, darker, longer, and sharper. They grew until they had covered almost the entire upper part of his fingers. Then he reached down to the deer's abdomen. In one, clean swipe, he a sliced through the flesh right into the meat.

-

The other werewolves began to howl as their means of applause. The more he sliced, the more they howled, until the warehouse nearly broken into a frenzy. Logan had finally finished slicing the deer before then and began to pass out the sections of tender venison. The howls changed to lusty growls and drools. Logan happened to glance over at Sabertooth after passing out the meat and he seemed somewhat disgusted. Logan couldn't help but agree, despite the tempting smell of the meat. He quickly went about slicing, dividing, and serving the rest of the meat, but there was no more howling.

-

At last, all the werewolves had been given their share. Logan in the meantime had also set aside a helping of meat for himself. He had intentionally given himself less than the rest of the group, supposedly out of humility and respect. Sabertooth took notice of this and although he admired Logan's actions, he thought them somewhat naive. After all, survival of the fittest was what counted for them.

-

Logan soon settled down in his seat with his helping of meat, noting that all eyes were on him now. None of them could start until he took the first bite. Logan was beginning to detest the attention, but decided he could at least get this over and done with. Using his still protruding claws, he tore through a smaller section of the deer meat he had and placed it in his mouth. The blood still in the meat squirted from the meat and moved around in his mouth until he at last swallowed it. The feeling of the rich liquid flowing down his throat was a sensation like no other, despite how morbid it should have seemed. After swallowing the remaining blood, he chewed the meat quickly and also forced it down. _Wow, this stuff ain't half bad._

-

"He has found favor!" cried Sabertooth, standing up again. "Now all of you, feast upon this great kill and welcome Wolverine to our fellowship!"

-

"Here here!" they shouted before viciously diving into their food. It was as if they just couldn't help themselves. They needed the meat. They needed the blood. And they needed it _now_. Manners were cast aside without a second thought. Only Sabertooth managed to cling onto some sense of dignity. _But then, _Logan figured, _they probably don't have much dignity left in the condition they're in. Still, I'm in it too. So why do I care and they don't?_

-

The feast was soon completed, with every scrap of meat devoured and every drop of blood drained. It was time to retire for the night. Each werewolf was assigned to a mattress. Some had to share sheets that were large enough to cover more than one person, though this usually ended up with one having no cover at all. Logan and Sabertooth were some of the few individuals who had their very own comforters and sleeping bags.

-

However, Logan did not sleep there that night. He had had trouble getting to sleep. He was just almost able to drift off when he was alerted by a rough shaking. He quickly turned out of surprise, realizing it was Sabertooth. "I see you have not yet fallen asleep. Good. Now we can talk in private."

-

Logan was about to say he had had enough initiation for one night, but Sabertooth had already lifted Logan off his mattress and straightened him up. _Figures_, growled Logan in his thoughts as Sabertooth led him through the sleeping bodies towards the door. Before long, they were outside, the air still cool and calm. The pair of werewolves looked up in the sky, now seeing the crescent moon high above the trees.

-

"Why don't we walk and talk?" asked Sabertooth, although he phrased it as more of a command than a question.

-

"Whatever," Logan growled. Another time he might have retaliated in some way, but he was still too tired to do anything. Sabertooth led the way at first, taking an unmarked path in the woods. Logan first walked behind him, then was able to catch up with the bigger wolf man's strides. They began ascending a rather steep hill that at times had them crawling on all fours. For the longest time there was only silence, except perhaps the occasional chirp of the nightingale or the hoot of an owl. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Logan was able to asked, "So, why are you bringing me up here?"

-

"There is something that I must speak with you about," was the reply. "Something that I could not speak of in front of the others."

-

"Why?"

-

A pause. "It was not for them to hear."

-

Logan's expression was confused and somewhat surprised. Apparently this bub trusted a total strange (well, not a 'total' one) more than his own crew. Sabertooth could sense Logan's feelings and added, "There are certain things that even the closest of friends are not meant to know. Come, I will show you when we reach the top."

-

The more Logan was with Sabertooth, the more suspicious he found him. Despite his ability to communicate and order others with ease, he remained very much aloof. He seemed good at keeping secrets without anyone realizing he had any. _So, why is this guy talkin' to me about anything?_

-

After several minutes of silence they reached the top of the hill. As they looked below the two werewolves could see the ocean of wilderness swallowing up the earth. It was hard to believe there could be so much wilderness only 50 miles away from one of the busiest cities in the world.

-

After a few moments Logan couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, bub, what's your deal?! Why have you brought me up here? Why have you made me join your stupid little club anyway?"

-

For the first time Sabertooth turned on Logan and snarled right in his face. It was also the first time Logan saw Sabertooth's eyes glow. They gave off an eerie yellow light that seemed to come from deep within his soul. His eyes burned of the rage and savagery that he managed to keep under control for the longest time now.

-

"This is _not_ a stupid little club with codenames and parties and nightly excursions! This is a way of life! This is how we survive in this world! A world of unforgiving, hypocritical beasts who can never accept those who are different. And you of all should understand that!" Sabertooth's eyes seemed to cool down a bit as he panted from his fiery lecture, and the large muscles in his body heaved up and down. He seemed so tired all of a sudden Logan was afraid he was going to collapse right there.

-

He didn't, however. He finally straightened himself up and looked over the valley once more. Logan hesitated to speak for some moments, then he finally said, "Is that why you took me in, and the others?"

-

The werewolf leader turned back to his new comrade. "I take everyone in for different reasons, which is something that you need to understand."

-

"Is that why you brought me up here?"

-

He nodded. "Then tell me."

-

A slight smirk came over Sabertooth's lips. "Your impatience is more evident every minute, Wolverine." He added jokingly, "Maybe you really have some wolf in you after all."

-

Logan growled. "Thanks for the compliment."

-

Sabertooth's smirk grew a little more before he turned back to the view. A moment passed before he spoke again.

-

"You must understand, Wolverine, about how the pack is structured. It consists of two kinds of werewolves: the Alpha wolf, and the Beta wolves. Do you know of the two ways werewolves get their powers?"

-

"Yeah, through birth or a bite from another werewolf. So what?"

-

"How you obtain your wolf powers is the difference between the two kinds. Alpha wolves are born with their wolf abilities. They usually inherit it from an ancestor who was originally cursed with the same abilities. Beta wolves are werewolves that receive their abilities from being bitten. There is usually one Alpha wolf in a pack who is accompanied by other Beta wolves."

-

"What type are you?"

-

A pause. "What do you think?"

-

Logan took a second to think about it. "Oh. I thought you were the leader because you were the smartest or something."

-

This was answered by a hearty laugh. "No, I do not credit myself that much, though in some ways I am the more aware one, if not necessarily the most intelligent."

-

"What do you mean?"

-

"I mean that Alpha wolves usually have a greater control over their killer instincts, although if they don't they can prove to be the most deadly. The Beta wolves always follow the Alpha. Even if they want to run away, they are always are drawn back. It's the blood line that they share. It's the gift of being in a pack."

-

"But why are some of them like Dark Fang so much bigger than you?"

-

"Your type does not determine what you strength or size is. Moreover, I purposefully selected Dark Fang to support the brawns of our operation. Most of the others I selected on a judgment of brains as well as brawns." It was then he turned back to Logan. "But never before have I met one such as you. You hide your strength and deadliness through your lack of stature and human appearance. It is a very good cover."

-

Logan did not answer for a moment, still confused about one more thing. "But I'm not one of your own. I'm not a Beta wolf, am I? I was born with these powers. So what makes you think I should stay here with you?"

-

Sabertooth's face was more serious than ever. "That is the main question I wanted to talk about. Wolverine, you know more about what the real world is like more than any of these characters who have always been under my leadership. You and I . . . we are already kin by our experience. I wish to offer you a chance to find a home with us. Then maybe one day you too with form your own pack. But you have not yet learned the beauty of living in a community. To hunt not alone, but with others at your side. That is what I want you to learn while you stay with us. I cannot force you to think the way we do, but I do think in time you will see things our way. So, what say you? Do you wish to know what it's like to 'run with the pack'?"

-

Logan hesitated again. He still wasn't completely sure about all of this. It felt strange. It felt new. But it didn't feel as wonderful as Sabertooth tried to make it. After a while, Logan finally answered, "I can give you my answer in the morning. That's the soonest."

-

"Very well," answered Sabertooth, almost certain he had won the Wolverine over.

-

"I'll need to be alone to think. I'd like to sleep here tonight, unless you've got some problem with that."

-

"No, not at all. Just be sure you don't take off before then." Sabertooth began his descent down the hill while Logan remained at the top. Just when he thought he was finally alone, he heard Sabertooth call up to him. "Remember Logan, you can go back into the world alone, or you can join our pack. And when you're with the pack, you're never alone."

-

_Never alone_.

-

The thought almost scared him. Never to wander the roads without a companion to help him out. Never to just have to take care of himself. Never to have to feel he was the only one feeling those terrifying things.

-

As the moon rose higher, he could feel his body undergoing the changes he always felt when the moon came out. Fortunately is was only a crescent moon, so his transformation was only partial. He looked down at the creature he truly was. Claws that could kill. Ugly fur that covered his body. Fangs that he could not completely hide behind his lips and ached to dig into the flesh of some creature. He looked back up at the moon. Despite how it was the one who caused the changes in him, it had been his only comfort. It was his only light, the only one who would look on him for what he was and not run away.

-

After long moments of looking at the moon, Logan laid down on the ground and curled himself up. Thoughts raced through his head as he tried to work everything out. What did he really want? Did he want to actually know more about himself? Did he really want to know why he was the way he was? Or was it something deeper? Something more than just an explanation? Hope? Compassion? Companionship?

-

He pondered throughout the night, and before the sun rose over the horizon he had finally come to a definite conclusion. Above all the other things that he wanted or felt uncertain about, one thing was for sure:

he didn't want to be alone anymore.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like? Huh? You like? Well, whether you do or not, let me know by REVIEWING!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!! Okay, that's enough. The next chapter is coming soon, so stay tuned!


	4. My Only Home

Here's another chappie comin' right at ya! I wanna do some fast updating to get back on track so here we go. Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far. YOU'RE AWESOME!!! Now, heeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre's ROUGEY! Uh, um, in this chap I mean. -

Disclaimer: Apparently we have some lack of communication here. Let me put it to you really slow: I—I—I—I—E—E—E D—D—O—O—O—O—N—N—N—'—T—T O—O—O—O—W—W—N—N E—X—S—M—M—E—E—N—N—N !--!--!--!--!

How's that? Point taken? Okey-dokey, then. On to da fic!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 – My Only Home**

-

"C'mon, Betsy! We're almost home free!"

-

The two girls had almost made it out. Just a few more steps and they would be free. Out of school. Out of Hell on Earth. Out of . . .

-

"Where are you two going in such a hurry?"

-

Rogue and Betsy stopped dead in their tracks, then slowly turned around. As they had predicted, there he was.

-

He looked down upon them, erect and proud, almost intimidating despite how thin he was. His height made up for that. Those reddish-brown eyes stared at the two girls, almost as if they could see right through. His features were actually quite handsome. He was lean but fit, not skinny and stick-like at all. His eyes, though threatening, were set a suitable length apart, not too narrow and not too wide. His nose curved inward and ended in a slight snub, making his face seem almost boyish. His cheekbones were high but strong. His jaw was just the right size, not too narrow or wide, and his mouth seemed too good to be true. His lips were thin and light pink, which covered the pearly whites behind it. His fangs were sharp and also intimidating, but still attractive to lady vampires. Lastly, his silky blonde hair flowed from the V-shaped hairline over his upward-folded collar.

-

Yep, if there was just one male teacher at that school worth crushing on, he would've been the one.

-

Unfortunately, he wasn't just any teacher. He was the headmaster.

-

"I said, where are you two going in such a hurry?"

-

His voice was suave, though not incredibly deep. It almost carried a British accent, though everyone said he wasn't British.

-

Both girls were silent for a moment. Why was it always so hard to speak whenever he was around?

-

_Well duh, _thought Rogue, _he IS the headmaster. It's always impossible to talk when they're around. _

-

It was still a few more moments before anyone spoke. Rogue was kind of surprised he was willing to wait so long.

-

"W-we weren't c-causing any t-trouble, P-prof-fessor Lucero," stammered Betsy. "W-we were just . . . just . . . uh . . ."

-

Rogue rolled her eyes. Despite how hard Betsy wanted to be the brave one and speak for them, her tongue just could not straighten itself out. Finally, Rogue decided to intervene.

-

"We were just really anxious to get home. Ya know, to make sure our families don't get worried." She said it so quickly she was afraid the headmaster had missed it all. However, he apparently understood her.

-

"I understand, my dears," said he. The term of endearment made Rogue shiver, and not out of pleasure. "But there is no need to rush things. Take your time, slow down a bit. Your homes will still be there. Besides," now leaning in, "you're not supposed to be running in the hallways."

-

Rogue and Betsy's eyes immediately widened in this realization and were glad they hadn't been given a detention. This was the _headmaster_ after all.

-

"Oh, we are _so_ sorry, professor sir. It totally jumped out of our heads! We'll be sure to remember that."

-

Professor Lucero chuckled, which somewhat annoyed Rogue. Hello, she was practically groveling and all he could do was laugh?

-

"Well, we should probably go," said Rogue. "Um, have a good vacation, sir."

-

"And you as well," he called as the girls took off, making sure to power-walk instead of run.

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

They were halfway to Rogue's house when they decided it was safe to talk about the headmaster. "Man, that guy can sure give me the creeps," said Rogue, assuming Betsy felt the same way. "Sometimes Ah think he lives to scare us."

-

"You think he's scary?" asked Betsy, sounding very surprised.

-

"Well, yeah. Weren't you scared by him just now?"

-

"Not really." Betsy acted as if she had no idea what Rogue was talking about.

-

"Oh come on! You were stammerin' back there! You looked like you were gonna wet yourself!"

-

"I would never do such a thing, girl! Especially not in front of _him_." Betsy started to get that far away look again.

-

"Oh no. Don't tell me you like him too! You've already got Pietro, who is _this_ close to drivin' me off the edge."

-

"Oh, come off it, luv. I know Pietro isn't the greatest guy on earth, but you can't resist him. He's one of those uncommitted guys that every girl wants, hoping they'll be the one to win his wild untamed heart." Once more Rogue's friend was lost to her.

-

"Uh, Houston, we have lost contact with Captain Braddock. Prepare for emergency rescue. Over." And with that, Rogue grabbed her friend around the waist and tackled her to the ground.

-

"Ahh! Stop it! Rogue, cut it out! I mean it!" But it was hard to stay strong when Rogue began to tickle her. "AHH! NO! STOP!! PLE-HE-HEEASE!!!"

-

Soon both the girls were rolling around and laughing. It was a good way to lighten the mood. Finally Rogue ceased her torturous ways and sat up on the grass. "Operation Rescue successful. We have retrieved Captain Braddock. Over."

-

"Stop it, you rogue!" scolded Betsy, still laughing her sides out. "You're gonna make me bust a gut!"

-

"Hey, that's mah name and that's mah game. C'mon, let's get to the house before we have another 'operation rescue' initiated."

------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa! I keep forgetting how nice your place is, luv!"

-

"Oh, cut it out. It ain't as nahce as yours. Yours is the family with the mansion and the swimming pool--"

-

"Are you kidding? I'd rather give all that up for this!"

-

Rogue looked around. How could Betsy think a place like this was better than a mansion with a pool and game hall and everything? It was your basic log cabin with a large usable fireplace, a stone chimney, walls made of wood, three rooms and a bathroom. Of course, Betsy might have been taking notice of all the decorations around the house. The living room was covered from top to bottom with souvenirs that Destiny would bring for Rogue when she came back from her trips. Every charm, symbol, and fabric design from almost every culture was hung, strung, pasted or placed in there; from along the mantle of the fireplace, the walls, the rafters (which were rather low), the windows or the large comfy sofa right in front of the fireplace.

-

"I love how it's decorated! And it's so snug! You could never get something like that at my house!"

-

That was true. Her mansion was incredibly large, a little over half the size of the academy. There was really no place to cuddle up and drink hot chicken soup with chicken blood broth like they would do on cold winter nights.

-

"It's okay, Ah guess. Ah'll go into the kitchen and make up some of that chicken soup you lahke."

-

"Sure, luv!"

-

Rogue went into the kitchen to get out the supplies she needed. The kitchen was homely and simple. There was a sink, cupboards, cabinets, and a rack for the pots and pans hanging above the counter. There was also a table she and Destiny would usually eat at. On the counter was a toaster oven and an ice box where the perishables were kept. Destiny didn't have enough money to get a nice big refrigerator or a microwave and toaster. Getting the toaster oven killed two birds with one stone as Destiny always said. Fortunately, they were able to afford a gas stove with a real oven whenever they cooked something larger. Rogue quickly got a match and lit one of the burners and filled a pot with hot water. As the water came to a boil she worked on slicing the chicken and pouring a carton of chicken blood into a separate bowl. The local market always sold animal blood separate for both drinking and cooking purposes.

-

She had helped Destiny so many times in the kitchen, whether cooking or cleaning, she was able to wander in her thoughts without messing anything up. Besides, she was still wearing her gloves, so it wouldn't be too bad if she cut herself. It wasn't like it really mattered anyway. _Heck, zombies and mummies lose body parts all the time,_ she told herself.

-

She began thinking over what had been going on the last few weeks. Destiny had urged her to try and control her skin, now that she had completed her telekinesis training at school. All vampires who had the ability were assigned to the class. Betsy had also been assigned to the class, and it was probably the only class she got a low grade in.

-

"I can't help it, luv. I'm afraid of heights," she used to say. "Besides, not every vampire who's telepathic and can create psychic blades is necessarily telekinetic! I mean come on!"

-

It was also the only class that Rogue got the highest grade in. Even though it was more of a borrowed power, she never lost her ability to use it and mastered it quite well. The other students who had inherited their ability were of course jealous and shunned her. It didn't matter to her, though. Rogue never really liked them in the first place, and they never really liked her. She was alien to them. There was something foreign about her that made them dislike her. With her white bangs against her dark brown hair, she looked downright freaky, even by their standards. Thank goodness for Betsy, Kitty and Tabitha. They never turned her away. They loved her too much. And more than not Rogue wished that was enough to sustain her.

-

But would they always be there for her? Did they even really understand her? They could still love her and not really know who she was. Heck, she wasn't sure _she_ knew who she was. She felt like a bat in the sunlight, only not. That was the only analogy she could think of for her situation. This was where she was _supposed_ to belong. She was, after all, a vampire. She was born that way. It wasn't like all of those stories where people are bitten by vampires but still try to maintain their human morals. She wasn't supposed to be like that. But she still felt estranged to the world around her.

-

_Maybe I need to get away. Just take a vacation on my own. Just so I can pull myself together. It never hurts to take a break from home, right?_

-

"Hey, hun! Do you need any help in there?" called Betsy, who was becoming worried by her friend's lengthy absence.

-

"No, no, Ah'm fahne. Ah'll be there in a minute." Rogue quickly looked over at the pot and noticed it bubbling. She took the chicken over to the pot and let it soak in the hot water for a while, gradually turning the burner off. She stirred and stirred till the chicken was soft. Then she carefully lifted the pot, carried it over to the counter, and ever so cautiously poured the scalding liquid and chicken into the bowl of fresh blood. The mixture of scents was sweet in her nostrils, and made her ever so hungry. Her mind started to drift again while she stirred the soup and waiting for it to cool.

-

_Destiny did say the time would come when I would need to get out on my own. But she also said through concentration and an outside force I would learn to control my power. What force was she talking about? Did she mean some kind of magic icon, or maybe just a person? If it is a person, are they just outside because they are outside my body, or someone not from around here? Maybe a guru of some sort. Maybe I need to find a teacher._

-

The thought of a teacher reminded Rogue of several things. First, it reminded her of all the work that Destiny and she had done together. After all, the fortuneteller was her guardian. She was the only one she truly felt comfortable with. The only one who could possibly understand her. The second reminder, of course, were her teachers at school; all of whom did not understand her one bit. She didn't trust them at all really. She heard the stories about how her birth and being orphaned left the community in hysteria until Destiny came along. They were afraid of her. She was different somehow. She didn't know how but she knew there was something that made the elders nervous, just like how it made the kids not like her. Day by day, it was becoming more evident. Whether they had something against her or there was something just downright wrong with her she didn't know. Whenever she brought it up with Destiny she merely said to 'give it time' and then changed the subject.

-

Now Rogue was tired. Tired of waiting. Tired of being shunned and being feared. She wanted answers so she wouldn't have to live in suspicion anymore.

-

There was another thing happening lately that also made her worried. It was the headmaster, Professor Lucero. He was a newer addition to the academy, but everyone acted like he had been the ruler of the community forever. The other teachers were silent when he passed by, and only spoke to him when they were spoken to. It wasn't because they disliked him. It was because they respected him, maybe even feared him. But why?

-

He had also been taking a little too much interest in the students' daily activities. Everyday he was wandering up and down the halls, looking into every classroom. However, no one seemed to notice him, or if they did they acted as if he wasn't there. The girls looked on him with batty eyes and flushed cheeks, hoping he would look their way. The boys were a bit more divided. Some resented him, saying it's never fun when the 'babe magnet' is a teacher, and that was just wrong. Others actually wanted to be like him, with his suave manners and techniques of making others seem inferior to him.

-

It overall ticked Rogue off. She didn't like him. Not because he shunned her, and not because he gave her funny looks. He just gave off a certain aura that made her grimace. It was uncomfortable, almost like a sixth sense. She couldn't put her finger on anything in particular, but she knew she didn't like him. Nor trust him.

-

That was why she became worried when she started occasionally catching him glancing in her direction. He had never made a move toward her or ever spoke to her, but he somehow noticed her. At first Rogue thought he was looking at Betsy or Tabitha, who were usually doing something that often earned a hard glare from a teacher. But she soon realized, one day as she was leaving her history class by herself, that she saw him in the hallway, looking at her. _Probably just a coincidence._

-

It wasn't though. It couldn't be. Not when it happened every other day. It had to be something else. But who could she report to about it? She decided to talk to Destiny. When she told Destiny what was going on, her guardian could only look into the distance that she couldn't see. Rogue wondered if Destiny was trying to see into the future, to see what this new headmaster was up to or what he would do to her. After a while the older woman said, "Just stay focused on your studies. He will not do anything to harm you. If anything is going to happen I will let you know."

-

And that was it. She would speak no more about it. And neither did Rogue. She didn't even tell her friends about it. It would've only worried them. Like Destiny said, they needed to focus on their studies.

-

The more Rogue thought about what had been going on, the more anxious she was to follow through with her plan. There was more motivation this time. Before, the world around her had not bothered her so much. But it had been coming, gradually. And now she knew the time was right. She had always told herself she'd wait till she was older. Well, she was older now, practically an adult.

-

_I'll do it,_ she thought. _I will. I'll get my things together tonight, after Betsy leaves. Oh, I wish I could tell her what I'm going to do, maybe even bring her along. No. I can't do that. This is something I have to do alone. This is the only way. Well, maybe I could leave a note at her house, when everyone's asleep. Just to tell her what I'm doing and that no one should come looking for me. Huh, no one would look for me anyway._

-

"ROGUE!! What's taking you?!"

-

"Oh! SORRY! Ah'm comin'!" Rogue quickly poured the soup into two small bowls and placed a spoon in each one. She put her nose to hers to make sure it was still warm. Yep, it was. The soup always took forever to cool down anyway. She picked up a bowl in each hand and brought it out to the living room, where a now impatient Betsy was waiting. "I hope the soup didn't freeze while you were in there!"

-

"Oh, stop fussin.' Ya know it takes a while for the soup to cool down."

-

"I'd rather have my fingers burned off than to be starved! For goodness sake, let me have it!"

-

"Alraght, alraght! Here you go! Sheesh! You're lucky Ah can even cook!"

-

"Hey! I cook too!" Betsy took the bowl from her friend but didn't start to eat it until she gave the gothic vampire a piece of her mind. "_You're_ the one who offered to cook up some grub. And _I_ offered to help. But nooooooooo, you wanted to do it ALL yourself! Now, can we PLEASE just have the bloody soup?!"

-

Rogue couldn't contain her laughter. "Betsy, just eat the stupid gruel."

-

"That's what I just said!!!"

-

Rogue quickly took her seat on the sofa next to Betsy so she wouldn't drop her soup as she held her aching sides.

-

"Well," smiled Betsy, "look who's going to bust a gut now!"

-

"Okay, point taken!" Rogue quickly calmed down her laughter but still kept smiling. Being with Betsy was just _way_ too much fun. Whether it was pulling pranks, making jokes, or making an agreement sound like an argument, the girls always found a way to laugh at least twice every time they were together.

-

Betsy decided to change the subject to one that had been pecking at her for quite a while. "Luv? Remember earlier when Pietro said that you've never had a boyfriend before?"

-

Rogue rolled her eyes at the recollection. "Yeah."

-

"Well . . ." Betsy couldn't help but hesitate. She didn't want to pry into her best friend's business. But after all, they _were_ best friends. "Um . . . I was just wondering if . . . if that has been true . . . I mean recently?"

-

Rogue was a little surprised at first. Betsy and Rogue had both been seeing guys since sophomore year, and Betsy even before that. Unfortunately, Rogue hadn't been very lucky in love. It was hard to find someone when you were treated like the plague by everyone. Most of the guys Rogue went out with were younger and newcomers. There had been a few guys here and there Rogue thought she had a crush on, but nothing permanent or scarring. Neither had been her relationships with those she went out with. Normally a guy would approach her, ask her out to a dance or something, go out for a few days, maybe a second date, and in less than a week they would break up. Nothing out of the ordinary. Betsy had had a few more lasting relationships, up to a month. That was a record for high school dating.

-

In all truth Rogue never really enjoyed going out. Sure, some of the guys were cute, but they didn't really know what they were getting into. Most of the time she kept quiet and only spoke when she had to. And when she did open herself up, it scared most of them so much they wouldn't go out with her anymore. It did hurt a bit, but nothing heartbreaking. She just admitted she was not desirable. At least she said that in front of her friends. But sometimes at night, when she was in her bed alone, she felt the fear that there wasn't anyone out there for her – that she didn't deserve anybody. Who would want to be with a girl who couldn't touch and couldn't fit in?

-

"Those guys don't know wot they're missing!" Betsy would say. "If they can't handle a strong-willed woman like yourself, then they don't deserve you!" Her words did encourage her a bit. But if they couldn't take her, who would?

-

Rogue sighed. "Not in any relationships rahght now. Ah did go out with that Alvers guy, but it wasn't workin' for me. Kitty's goin' out with him now, and they seem a lot happier." As she said that her head sank lower into her shoulders.

-

"What about that Remy guy?" asked Betsy.

-

"Him?"

-

"Wasn't he hitting on you the other day?"

-

"He was for a bit, but another girl came onto him and now Ah think they're goin' out."

-

"Weren't you even the least bit interested?"

-

"Well, a little, but the guy couldn't even talk to me straight. His way of talkin' was all weird and rearranged, like he was talkin' in riddles. It bugged the crap outta me."

-

Betsy sighed. "Too bad. You two looked nice together when you were walking down the hall."

-

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "First you're mah mother, now you're mah matchmaker?"

-

Her friend smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, hun. I just want what's best for you. Besides, how do you know you want something unless you take a chance and grab it?"

-

Rogue just shrugged. She had never thought about it that way before actually. "Ah suppose you have a point."

-

"Of course I do! You have to take life by the fangs and make the most out of it! Whoa, I'm starting to sound like Tabby. Oh no! She's taking over my mind! Save me! SAVE ME!" Betsy dramatically reached one hand into the air and placed the back of her other hand on her forehead, pretending to swoon.

-

"Away, boy-crazy demon! You shall not win my best friend's soul!" cried Rogue as she pretended to exorcise the 'demon' from Betsy. Both girls immediately started laughing.

-

"Oh, poor Tabby," sighed Betsy as they calmed down. "She's really such a sweetheart."

-

"But a boy-crazy sweetheart, nonetheless," reminded Rogue.

-

"Oh, that reminds me! Pietro told me he has a twin sister who has been traveling around the world and is now returning home! I think her name is Wanda. Do you remember her?"

-

Rogue took a quick trip down memory lane. "Oh yeah! The girl that we played with in the first grade! Remember when we tried to switch her and me so that I would go to the Maximoffs and she'd come to my house!"

-

Betsy laughed. "I know, you two looked so much alike back then! But Pietro told me she's cut her hair really short now and dyed part of it red. Still, I bet you two still look quite alike."

-

Rogue couldn't stop smiling at the memory. The only bad part was the look on Professor Lensherr's face when he saw her call him 'dadda' in Wanda's clothes. He turned so red you wouldn't have thought he was a vampire. "So, when is she coming?"

-

"Sometime over vacation, either next week or the week after."

-

A slight look of worry came over Rogue's face. Would she be back by then?

-

"Are you okay, luv?"

-

"Huh? Oh yeah, Ah'm fahne. Just a little tired."

-

Betsy gasped. "That's right! You need lots of sleep tonight, young lady! Remember how tired you were today?"

-

"But it's vacation."

-

"I don't care! You get your little butt in bed in ten minutes or I will have to punish you!"

-

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Looks lahke you're mah mother again."

-

"I'm only doing what I have to do." With that Betsy gathered the now empty bowls and put them in the kitchen while Rogue went to her loft to change. She ascended the ladder that led to the platform where her bed was. Since there were only three rooms, Rogue had offered to build her own place to sleep in the rafters. Destiny after enduring much begging had finally agreed.

-

As Rogue made her ascent, she secretly smiled to herself. She was actually glad that Betsy made her go to bed earlier. That way she had plenty of rest for her trip later that night. She got ready for bed and climbed in while listening to Betsy do the dishes. She felt somewhat bad making Betsy do the chore. After all, she was the guest.

-

"It's alright, luv," called Betsy, "I don't mind one bit. You just get lots of shut eye and I'll tidy things up before I go."

-

Rogue shook her head. _She's reading my mind again._ She could now hear Betsy giggling as the thought passed through. Rather than argue, she plopped down on her pillow and closed her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, here you go. Hope you're happy, I'm totally pooped. But never fear, I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience. Now, up, up, and AWAY! (smashes into ceiling)


	5. Getaway

Yay, more reviews!!! Thanks SOOOOOO much! Ugh, my chapter wasn't such a thriller, I know. I'm _really_ working on that. I may do some corrections in the future. So, hang in there!

Disclaimer: Hey, guess what! Marvel just disowned X-Men and they're up for grabs!!!

JUST KIDDING.

But don't we all wish?

No, they're not for grabs & I don't own them. Are you happy now that my dreams are crushed? Well are ya? ARE YA?!

Hehe, I still need to take my medication. So while I do so, read on!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 – Getaway**

Darkness completely surrounded her. It was like a heavy black veil covering the world, a veil that even her vampiric eyes couldn't see through. Carefully, she slipped down from her bed and descended the ladder. Even though no one else was in the house, she didn't want to risk making a sound. She felt almost as if someone was watching her move through the dark quiet house she had called home for many years.

Just a few hours ago she was so sure she was ready. But now, the thought weighed heavily on her conscience. What would her friends think? That she abandoned them? That the love and compassion they gave her wasn't enough? She chewed on her lower lip as she gathered her things. The wind whistled against the house, making it almost sound like someone, or some people, were calling her. The branches tapped against the windows, sending shivers down her spine.

_C'mon, cut it out, Rogue,_ she told herself. _It's just the wind. Nobody knows about what I'm gonna do. And nobody has any reason to come here, even the nocturnal townies._ Those were the vampires that were more traditional, working and frolicking at night while sleeping during the day. But since the part of the world the community lived in was usually dark and cloudy during the day, more and more vampires wandered about in the daylight hours. Usually, the daytime vampires left the nocturnal ones alone when they slept, and vise versa.

Still, reviewing the facts didn't make Rogue feel any less nervous. It was the traditional saying among all vampires: "At night, anything could happen."

_But certainly not ANYTHING._ She packed a few containers of food as well as some bottled-blood, moving around as fast as she could. As she packed, the noises grew louder, and made her more nervous. When she finished downstairs, she climbed back up to the loft and stuffed her knapsack with clothes, sunglasses, and all the cash she had.

She descended the ladder again, realizing the noises were even louder and more disturbing. The calling of the wind changed to moaning and groaning. The tapping of the branches became vicious scratches and growls. It all made her frightened at this point. _I have GOT to get out of here._

But as soon as she grabbed her stuff and ran to the door, it began to rattled. Not just by the wind, but by something that had grabbed onto the knob. More moaning. More groaning. More scratching and growling. Howls echoed outside her door, and the rattling grew more intense.

Rogue jumped back several feet. _Oh no! Someone's trying to get in!_ She backed up until she was at the other side of the room, slightly behind the sofa. The door shook more, and more, and more, until she thought whatever was holding it was going to rip it off.

Suddenly, several things happened at once. The door flew open. The windows shattered simultaneously. Several hundreds of hands reached in all at once, desperate to get inside. The growls and snarls were practically right next to her. Rogue spun around as she looked at all that was happening with terror and confusion. Then she looked at the door. There, in the doorway, stood Professor Lucero, with the rest of the staff standing behind him.

"Why are you in a rush?" he asked her as he moved inside. His eyes were glowing red, his fangs seeming sharper than ever. "Why don't you just relax, enjoy yourself? _While you can?_"

"What are you doin' in mah house?!" screamed Rogue. "Get out!!!"

"Oh my dear," said Lucero, his hands now gripping her shoulders. It was a painful grip. "This isn't your house. It is your cell, and we can't let you get out."

"Let go of me, you perv!" She didn't mean to say it like that, but it was all that had come to her mind.

"You're mine, child. You are mine, and you _will_ give in."

"NO! NO!" She wrenched and twisted out of his grip, trying to get past him and the other teachers. She was surprised how easily she was able to push past them, knocking them aside as if they were brainless. She had almost made it to the door when someone had managed to grab her shoulders. She was pulled back, thrown to the ground and rolled over onto her back.

Lucero was leaning over her again, now practically on top of her. "This is foolish child. Give up. Give up."

"STOP IT! LEMME ALONE!!!" Rogue screamed as loud as she could and attempted to throw him off. She kicked and squirmed furiously, trying to break free again.

"LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO!!!!"

"Give in. You're with us now. Give in."

"NO! NO! STOOOOOOOOOOPPPP!!!!!!" She threw her head back and screamed, just before everything went dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue opened her eyes and sat up slightly. She could feel the beads of sweat on her temples dripping down the sides of her face. Her breath and her heart were racing. What had happened? Where was she?

She soon realized that she was in her bed. She let out a deep sigh. _It was only a dream. A really bad dream._

"Everything's okay," she said aloud to herself. "It was just a dream." _But very terrifying nonetheless._

Rogue heard a whistling sound as the wind blew against the house, causing her to pull the covers further up. She sat in her bed for a few moments, trying to regroup her wits. She felt there were a few things to consider before doing anything. Why did she had the dream? Well, probably due to her recently bad experiences at school. What did it mean? That she was afraid to think about. Did it mean that she should stay there so no one would eventually come and try to stop her from leaving? Or that she really should leave, because the community was full of psychos? The last part wasn't too hard to believe, maybe even more likely. _Probably came about from my fear of this place, from the insecurity I feel while still living here. Then, maybe I really should go._

Yeah, that was what she had to do. The more she thought it over, the more Rogue was convinced that her dream further proved she had to leave. No more doubts.

She jumped out of bed and didn't waste any time to listen to what was going on outside. She feared if she hesitated for just a second, she could lose her nerve again and decide not to go. When she came down, she realized that her backpack was sitting by the couch, all ready to go.

_Hmm, did I pack it before I went to bed? _Well, there were a few times during the night when she had woken up and did something before going back to bed. She must have done it one of those times. She did vaguely remember it. Or, was that in the dream?

She didn't want to think about it anymore. She just needed to leave.

Rogue made a quick change into one of her civilian outfits, added her PJs to the bag of clothing, put on her trench coat and went to the door. Just before she opened it she remembered something.

_That's right! I need to write a note to Betsy and leave it at her house._ She quickly dashed into the kitchen, trying to think of an appropriate note to write as fast as she could. After a few minutes, she checked over the note. It read:

_Dear Betsy,_

_I'm writing this note to tell you that I'm leaving for a little while. I'm not going to be gone forever, but there's a lot that I have to work out. I know you said that you will always be there for me, and I know you always will. But please, please don't come looking for me. I'll already be gone by the time you find this note. I know it's kind of crazy, but I'm just trying to follow my instincts. I think that a little break from this place is all I need. I promise I'll come back. If you want to contact me reach me on my cell phone. I hope you understand. I think you do, because no one else knows me as well as you. I'll miss you, but don't worry, my dearest friend. You'll always be in my heart. _

_Lots of love,_

_Rogue_

She quickly folded up the letter and stuck it in her pocket. Giving a reassuring pat on the pocket, she grabbed her things and went to the door. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if in fact anyone was outside. She grabbed the door knob. Nothing happened. She slowly turned it. Nothing. Carefully, she opened the door and looked outside. There was only the rolling countryside coated in night, with the occasional neighborhood abodes popping up along the scene.

Rogue stepped outside quietly. Using the key she always kept in the other coat pocket, she locked the door after giving it that special extra tug to make sure it was closed properly. Then she quickly headed over to the shed to get her motorcycle. Betsy had given it to her as an eighteenth-birthday present. She had earned her license and everything. Now she was finally able to use it for real.

Rogue laid out everything in her mind that had to be done while she boarded her bike. One, leave the country. While she decided she would eventually travel by air, she thought it would be easier to leave the country at least to get to another airport just in case someone would try to track her. Besides, vampires were more looked for in that country, so it would've been a safer route.

Two, buy a ticket to some place as far away as possible. Someplace totally new that would give her a good wake up call. Hey, just because she was in search of herself didn't mean should couldn't go explore the outside world. In fact, it might help her.

Three, once arrived at destination, find place to stay. Somewhere relatively remote but still in close contact to civilization. She had read up a lot about humans. Many of them were crazy and dangerous, but also very easy to startle. She didn't want to bother anyone, so she had to impersonate a human. Yeah, like that was gonna be easy. She could barely get around in the daylight, and only when it was cloudy or raining. Her skin was extremely pale, even by modern vampire terms. Most of her other friends were not quite as pale.

Basically, the idea was to keep a low profile as long as she could. When things got bad, move to the next town, or possibly the next district.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. Just one quick trip to Betsy's and Ah'm out."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue decided it was better to park a little ways off from the Braddock Mansion, just so no one would hear her pulling up. When she reached the mansion the rest of the way on foot, she immediately climbed up the wall that led to Betsy's room. When she finally made it to the window, she climbed inside without making a sound. Delicately, she approached Betsy's bed and place the note a little underneath a lamp on the nightstand beside the bed, so it wouldn't fly off. She took one last glance at her friend.

Seeing her sleep so peacefully in her coffin-shaped bed made tears well up in Rogue's eyes. She wished she could hug her friend goodbye, but it was just too risky. Still, it did hurt to leave without a word.

_She'll understand when she reads the letter. Everything will be fine._ Reassuring herself did help a little. The fear of losing her friend forever, however, left her heart still feeling very heavy.

Rogue couldn't help but give herbest friend one last embrace. She reached down and gently wrapped her arms around Betsy. She had practically been the sister all these years. It seemed so wrong not to at least give her a hug.

"Don't forget me," she whispered as softly as she could. Then she straightened herself, walked to the window, and took the long jump down. Thank goodness for vampiric powers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn began to peak over the horizon, It was Rogue's cue to undergo a major cover-up. She drew the collar of her coat high so that it nearly covered the lower half of her face. Then she pulled her sunglasses out of the pocket and put them on. She pulled the visor of her full-face helmet back down and continued to her destination.

The darkness was chased away as light reentered the world. Even through the sunglasses the light stung Rogue's eyes a bit. Fortunately she knew it wasn't as bad to her as it would be for some vampires. She was used to going out in the daylight, while those nocturnal townies had no source of immunity at all. Thank goodness for Destiny urging her to get used to the daytime a bit more.

It was about midmorning when she reached the border of the country. It was a great relief to her, lifting one more weight from her burdened heart. She was a step closer to complete freedom and to finding herself.

It was a good thing that the people of that country didn't take much notice to controlling the border. She found an area that was left completely unguarded. It would've been too hard to get past any of those human guards that would question her. Maybe they weren't careful about people crossing the border, but they certainly would if it were a vampire.

As she drove down the quiet rode, she spotted a sign that read:

"You are now leaving ---."

_Yes!_ she thought. _Finally, I'm over! _

Rogue crossed the border with success. However, she couldn't help but take one more look back at her old country. She sighed as she glanced at those rolling green hills. She wondered what life would be like in the world she was now about to enter.

She didn't have time to think. Just as she was looking back, a police car came down the rode, heading straight at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry, another chappie comin' soon! Stay tuned, even if I take forever to update. Sorry! Please review!!!


	6. Just a Little Test

(sigh) This time I have a _truly _legitimate excuse for not updating sooner. But since I do not wish to bore you all to death, I won't bother to explain it. Here you go, another belated chapter for y'all. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: For those of you who may _think_ you own this stuff but really don't, I feel very sorry for you.

And for those who may _think_ I think I own this stuff, I feel even more sorry for you.

As for the rest, have a nice day. ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 – Just a Little Test  
**

Logan could feel certain parts of his body returning to normal as he made the long trip back down the hill. Despite the fact that he was used to not getting a sufficient amount of sleep, he felt strangely exhausted. _Sure could use a good splash of cold water. And maybe some coffee. Yeah, I could definitely use some caffeine right now._

As soon as he reached the bottom, he saw that most of the werewolf brotherhood was already up to greet him. Sabertooth, of course, was at the head.

"Well, I hoped you had a good night's sleep." His tone was underlined with sarcasm. It was hard to miss the fatigue in Logan's body.

"'Fraid not," was the reply, followed by a half-suppressed yawn.

Sabertooth smiled (more like smirked) at Logan and said, "Then I'm sure you've given our proposition much thought."

Logan nodded, only half understanding what he said. Fatigue slowed his mind down greatly.

"And what is your conclusion?"

It was a few moments before Logan answered. He looked around at the troop of werewolves. Although he had already made up his mind to stay with them for a while, he had to wonder what would happen if he refused. He couldn't help but notice that the group had formed an enclosed circle around Sabertooth and himself.

He checked himself one more time on his decision, laying out in his mind exactly what he would say in reference to the conditions he would be placed in. After all, if he wasn't careful in making his prospects clear, he might end up in a situation he wouldn't be able to get out of.

_Man, it's like I'm a diplomat or something. It's not as if we're trying to prevent WWIII._

Still, he knew that with these guys, you needed to make your point.

"I've decided that I will stay with you and your posse, Sabertooth. For a time, at least."

Sabertooth nodded in approval and seemed ready to say something. But Logan quickly cut him off.

"But there are some terms of agreement that I would like to keep very clear while I'm hanging out with you and the gang. First, I should be allowed to wander around on my own without having one of your 'boys' tailing me. Second, I ain't your servant. So if you need anything I suggest you ask me with respect, or if that's too much have one of your lackeys do it."

"How dare you!" cried Dark Fang. "Our Leader never treats us that way! We are _not_ his lackeys!!"

"Silence, Dark Fang," said Sabertooth calmly. "I am the one dealing with the negotiations. I thank you for your loyalty, but let Wolverine finish his terms so I may consider them."

"Oh _please_!" growled Foxbane. "Can't we just get this over and done with?"

He immediately received a group glare, including from his leader. Foxbane quickly silenced himself and backed away, though he muttered something under his breath.

"Continue, Wolverine."

"Third, I'm not guaranteeing that I will stay for long. So if I see it fit for me to leave, then you cannot stop me. Do we have an agreement?"

Sabertooth let these conditions dwell in his mind for a few moments, then replied, "I will permit you to wander around town during the day without any of my wolves. However, you must stay with the pack at night and observe if not participate in whatever activities we do. Also, no one here is considered a slave or servant. But everyone is required to carry their weight. So you will have work to do in order to stay with us. As a team, everyone has a part, and everyone watches out for everyone else.

"Lastly, you are free to leave whenever you wish, but you must consult with us about your reasons for leaving. There will be no taking off without speaking to us first. If your reason is because of unfriendly relations between one or more members of the group, then my job is to resolve the conflict. By having members simply leave for such a reason does not help the situation. The pack must work together, whomever they are with.

Discipline will be taught to a certain level, for without discipline there is no motive for team effort. That is our code."

"So, what you're saying," said Wolverine, "is that if I don't like someone in the group, that's no excuse for me to leave?"

"That is correct," answered Sabertooth. "A strange rule, I know, but I have learned from many times in the past that such a rule is necessary."

Logan didn't entirely approve of this rule, but if it was just one rule that he didn't like he figured he could survive. For a little while, at least.

"Alright, I'll stay. Remember," Logan added. "I'm probably not going to stay forever."

"I wasn't expecting you to," replied Sabertooth, with a subtle gleam in his eye. It made Logan remember their discussion from last night. The thought of Sabertooth's deeper meaning made him scowl.

"Wolverine, you are now officially a member of the Brotherhood of Werewolves. Welcome to our family." Sabertooth placed a hand on Logan's shoulder and faced the rest of the group. "Now we shall return to our headquarters and plan the events for this evening."

"Wait a minute!" It was Foxbane, now running up to his leader. "When a candidate is officially brought into the brotherhood, isn't the first order of business to send him out on a mission?

"What!" growled Logan. "Look, bub, I already proved myself to you last night when y'all jumped me. What's the point of _this_ test?"

Sabertooth gave a quiet snarl at Foxbane, then turned back to Logan. "I _was_ planning to ask you to do this later on after we had some time to relax. But since it was _brought up_, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to start it now. It could take you a good deal of time."

"No way, bub! I ain't doing another little test for you!"

"Don't think of it as a test, Wolverine. Think of it as . . . a mission; as your first contribution to the team. Besides, you will have a chance to go exploring on your own."

Logan was still ticked by the fact that he still had to prove himself to this group, but the idea of still exercising his freedom comforted him a little. "Fine. What do ya want me to do?"

Sabertooth thought about it for a second, then he snapped his furry fingers as an idea struck him.

"Go into Bayville and explore it as much as you can, inside and out. Sometimes we go there to find hang outs and resources when the hunting is tough. It's also a good way to keep an eye out for human meals and new members. Just search out the town as much as you can. Keep an eye on the locals too."

This mission didn't seem hard to Logan. He was somewhat used to this kind of thing. "Whatever. What time should I leave?"

"As soon as possible. Maybe now if you'd like."

"And when should I be back?"

"Before sunset at the latest. Don't you think?"

"Oh yeah." Sometimes even Logan forgot that people weren't especially thrilled about 'that little thing that happens at night' if they chanced to be around him when it happened.

"Well, I guess I might as well head out now."

"That's the spirit. Go get 'em, runt."

Logan gave a low growl before turning away from the group and heading into the woods. He _hated_ being called that.

Sabertooth watched as Logan walked away. He smiled confidently while the others watched suspiciously.

"Leader," spoke up Moon Devil, "what if Wolverine decides to take off?"

"Oh, he'll be back," answered Sabertooth, still wearing that dangerous smile. "He'll be back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh man! I'm dead! Well, technically I already am, but that's not the point!_

Rogue's eyes widened in terror as the police car approached her. "Freeze! This is the police!"

_Oh right. Like I didn't know that!_

"You are not permitted to leave the country without authorization. Please return to the country or you will be placed under arrest."

Rogue stared at them, trying to figure out what to do.

_It's not like I can just run away from the police. But it's not like I can't either. If I go over to them, they might find out I'm a vampire. Oh crap, what am I gonna do?_

"Rider! Come over here immediately, or we will be forced to escort you!"

Another moment passed. Finally Rogue made up her mind.

"Not in a million years!"

And with that, she hit the gas and sped off.

And just as she suspected and feared, the police gave chase.

As soon as they began to chase her, she decided she would need to take a more scenic route to try and lose them. She took a sharp turn into a large patch of wilderness off to the side of the road. Somewhat stupidly, the car continued after her. She easily manipulated her bike through the trees. While the police car struggled, it somehow managed to stay close to her tail.

_Guess it's time to go a little extreme._

Rogue saw that up ahead, the ground dropped out about four feet. It wasn't much but fortunately part of a large rock protruded from the ground and slightly upward from the drop. It was just enough to give Rogue a good jump.

She leaned hard into the bike to keep it close to the side where the rock was. She figured the police car hadn't noticed the dropping of the ground, and she was right. They continued to follow her.

Now pushing on the gas with all her might, she zoomed off the rock at high speed, practically flying through the air. The policemen watched in amazement, seeing only too late that they fell into a trap. The car soared forward and crashed nose first into the ground. The policemen were thrown forward in their seats by the thrust. Rogue didn't take one glance back to see them. She had already made that mistake. Besides, she could hear another car coming up behind it.

It took a wide turn around the drop, then sped up quickly to follow Rogue. By now she headed deeper into the wilderness, weaving among trees, rocks and roots. The new car seemed to do a better job of following her. But seeing that she was still too out of reach to stop, one of the policemen called for their backup helicopter.

Rogue focused on the obstacles in her path, remembering those good old days of training with Betsy and her twin brother Brian. Betsy mostly went to the lessons to give Rogue moral support while keeping her brother's discipline on Rogue at a minimum. But Rogue was pretty disciplined when it came to training of any kind. And now it was _really_ paying off.

Of course, she never figured that being disciplined would one day help her avoid the law.

Rogue could make out the shapes of cars and trucks through the trees and hear the roaring of their engines. She realized that she had reached a highway. Another tactical move dawned upon her.

She made yet another sharp turn, throwing her weight into her vehicle as much as possible. This move also surprised the new policemen but they were able to react quickly.

Another surprise came to them: they were following Rogue directly to the highway.

One of the policemen grabbed his megaphone and stuck his head out the window.

"Rider, as members of the police department of -----, we order you to desist from this pursuit. I repeat, desist, rider."

But Rogue wasn't giving up. She couldn't now. She wasn't going to delay another moment in getting to her destination, nor was she going to take the risk of being revealed.

Just as she was about to reach the highway, she took a deep breath. _Please, please, PLEASE work._ Then she held up her left hand.

Immediately all the cars about to cross in front of her stopped dead in their tracks, giving Rogue enough time to cross the dangerous highway at top speed. As soon as she over, the cars started going again. The gates were closed for the policemen. They tried to start up their sirens but they had little effect.

Rogue once more desired to look back but was quickly distracted again. Her bike was going too fast to stop or slow down in time, so she tried her luck and skills and dodged her way across the other line of traffic on the opposite side. Several drivers honked their horns at her, a few even cursed at her. She didn't care. She was just glad she was alive, and that no one else got hurt. She managed to stop her bike several feet from the road. The police car still hadn't had the chance to cross the highway. Smiling, she started her engine again and took off into the wilderness. She went on that way for several miles before reentering onto the highway.

It ended up being a mistake.

Without fail, a backup helicopter appeared, flying over Rogue as she went along on the highway.

"Rider, as members of the police department of ---- -"

_Are they ALL the same?_

"- we order you to desist from this pursuit. You are under arrest for eluding the authorities."

_Is that supposed to convince me to pull over?_

"Rider, you will be arrested. Desist. Give up."

Rogue clenched her teeth at those words. _Give up_. It made her stomach turn remembering her dream just the other night. But it also made her more determined. She wasn't giving to anybody.

Without any reply, she sped up her bike even more and took the next exit. After ten minutes of chasing, Rogue sensed that the chase was coming to an end. The other police cars couldn't be far now. She took another road that led to a mountain pass. She continued to ride at top speed, the helicopter close behind. She could hear sirens whirring just around the bend. And in front of her was nothing but the steep mountainside and a fall ending in woods just below. Rogue didn't flinch a minute.

She headed straight for the ledge. When the helicopter riders saw that she wasn't making the expected turn, they panicked. "I think she's gonna jump! She's gonna commit suicide! Someone stop her!"

But there was nothing they could do. They watched, hoping she would chicken out of the dare.

She didn't.

She gave the engine an extra revving up as she and her bike flew through the air. At first she was caught off guard by the sun shining in her eyes. She screamed in pain for a moment as she put her head down.

Everyone else thought she screamed out of terror of what she had done.

She seemed to take forever to fall. But it was a long one, after all. At least that was what they thought.

Regaining her senses, Rogue concentrated on the bike. _Come on. You can do this._ Little by little, the bike's fall slowed down, her telekinesis growing stronger and stronger. She was careful though to make sure it looked like she was still falling. She continued her dive until the treetops were nearly in her reach. She brought the bike to almost a complete stop. Then she revved up the engine again, and as soon as she touched the ground she got moving. But right before she did, she released one hand from the handle bar and blew into it. A small cherry bomb formed in her palm, and she immediately discarded it when she landed. As she drove away, she heard the bomb explode with amazing power.

It reminded her of how she absorbed Tabitha's power that time when the blonde wanted to know how it felt for Rogue to take her powers. It made Rogue's heart heavy with guilt, but she was glad that it finally had a purpose.

Up in the sky, the helicopter saw the explosion below. And just as Rogue had hoped, the policemen all supposed that the explosion was caused by the bike's crash. One of the helicopter riders reported what had happened to the police chief. But the chief replied, "Make sure what you think happened really happened. Go down there and make sure she's dead. If she's not, arrest her right away."

Rogue turned her head as the helicopter made it's descent toward the location of the bomb. She stopped the bike for a minute and tried to think fast. Another idea soon dawned on her.

_I can't believe I'm using my powers so much in one day. I didn't even use them this much at school._

Lifting her hand again, she used her telekinesis to push the helicopter back up into the sky.

The policemen aboard were greatly startled by this phenomenon, not realizing what had caused it. Just as the helicopter pilot began to regain control of the craft again, it was once more pushed up, even past the ledge where Rogue had made her daredevil jump.

The chief radioed in. "Officer, what's going on?"

"I don't know, sir," was the reply. "It seems some kind of . . . force field or something is preventing us from descending. It could be some magnetic force caused by the motorcycle crash."

The pilot decided to leave the 'crash' site be. The rest of the policemen considered the chase over.

At that moment, just two miles away, Rogue was filled with a mix of relief, pride, and guilt. She never used her powers against someone purposefully. But this had been an emergency.

_Don't worry. I promise to be very careful,_ she promised herself. In a way, she was promising to everyone who had cared about her back at home. Destiny, Betsy, the whole gang.

She sighed at the memory of them. _Well, the sooner I'm out of here the better._ With that, she returned to the highway, keeping her eye on the signs to find the nearest airport.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here you are. Again. Another dose of my creativity that I manage to keep hidden from you for long spans of time. But there you go. Please, please, PLEASE review. If you don't I just might delay longer in giving you my creativity. Remember what I said: You don't review, the story goes bye-bye.

Okay, I said that would happen if the story was crap, but it's _basically_ the same thing. Alright, enough lecturing. Y'all need to get back to your lives. _Adios_, and leave some _reviewes, por favor?_ (no, that's not _really_ how you say 'reviews.' ;) )


	7. Two Roads, One Destination

What? Does everyone hate me all of a sudden? Does everyone hate this story? I mean, COME ON! Throw me a freakin' bone here! I really do wanna update, but does that mean I'm just telling my story to the air. FLAME if that's all you've got to say! Say something! Even if it's just a quick hello! I'm down with that! It's not pointless. It's not stupid. I'M DESPERATE!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Okay I'm done.

Disclaimer: Don't _even_ get me started. I've said it for six freakin' chapters. If you missed it, go back and look at the other chapters. I'm drawing the line! (DUN DUN DUUUUN)

So, here's the fic. Read. Enjoy. REVIEW!

Hehe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 – Different Roads, One Destination**

"Attention. Last call for Flight 0984 at gate C-32. All passengers boarding at gate C-32, this is your last call."

It was one of many announcements bouncing around the corridors of the airport that Rogue heard. She stood there in a muddle of people going to and fro, all in such a rush. Not that she wasn't uneager to leave the place, since it proved to be overall unwelcoming. Still, their rushing was part of the reason she disliked it so much.

Humans pushed and pulled other humans, depending on whether the others were in their way or if they were hurrying them along to the same flight. Security didn't make things all that great either. People were checked and rechecked over and over if they didn't get through the first time. And people who managed to get through it all early sat waiting in the terminals, completely bored while they waited for their flight.

As Rogue stood in front of a screen of all the flights going to all sorts of places around the world, she observed the data. Delayed flights. Cancelled flights. Flights on time. Flights no one was really sure about. Constantly flashed numbers, places, times of departure and arrival.

_And I thought humans were complicated enough,_ Rogue thought sarcastically. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey girlie," spoke some rude thug behind her. "Are you in line or what? Some of us don't want to miss our flight. Or don't you know where you're heading?"

Rogue could easily pick up the mocking tone in the man's voice. Without looking back, she stepped aside to let him go. As he walked past, the ugly brute gave a snort through his nose. "Dumb brunette."

The man was so pathetic she almost didn't even want to bother teaching him a lesson. But she did so anyhow. Just as he said his remark, she stuck the toe of her boot out, causing the man to stumble forward and crash face first onto the floor. But not before grabbing onto the person in front of him. This person turned out to be a woman. And a hysterical one at that. "Fred! Someone's trying to abduct me!"

The man in front of her was on the thug in a minute. Rogue watched the two men with great amusement.

The other man turned the brute over onto his back. "You trying to take advantage of my wife?"

"No, sir! Not at all! Some b---- tripped me!"

It turned out the couple also had children. They gasped as they heard the strange 'b' word and their mother quickly got them behind her. "How dare you!"

"You're saying a girl tripped you?" asked the husband. "Where is she?"

"She's right the—"

But the brute immediately stopped. The girl was no longer there. He couldn't even spot her anywhere in the passing crowd. It was as if she had vanished.

---------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

Logan already had a pretty good idea of where things were in that town. Bayville, though called a city by its residents, was really not all that big. He took his motorcycle through it a few times, testing his memory over and over again. He tried to remember everything about the areas with every sense: specific landmarks he saw, certain sounds that characterized certain parts of it, and above all how every inch of the city smelled. Smell was especially important, since that was the best way of remembering something.

After a while Logan figured he should start concentrating on the outer sections of the city. Mainly he inspected the state of the true suburban-dwellers, how their homes were situated, and places of vacancy to rent out in case of some special occasion. He ended up finding one particular apartment building that seemed quite inviting. It was neither too fancy nor too shabby. It was also situated in an area very close to the woods, but also had a road leading right into the Bayville's downtown; easy to access from both in town and out of town.

As evening began to approach, Logan felt the urgency to wrap things up and return to the warehouse with the Brotherhood. The moon had already begun to rise, now a bit fuller than last night. He slowed his bike down as he drove about the commercial center of Bayville. It was mostly filled with stores large and small, ranging from showcase malls to little trinkets and goodies shops as well as restaurants. The only thing that really interested Logan were the bars and billiard halls. They were the only places besides the woods that he could really relax and/or enjoy himself.

He took another look at the sun's position. He was just barely going to make it back. Revving the bike up, he zoomed full speed out of the city towards the warehouse. The road changed as he went along, from a smooth road covered by asphalt and tar to a natural dirt road. Dust kicked up as his machine roared along, the clumps of trees becoming thicker every second.

The smell of burning rubber against the manmade road disappeared, with the smell of the wild taking its place. It was something that struck a strange nerve in Logan. The transition of scents affected him greatly, not so much due to the contrasting smells, but rather their affect on his mood and character. It was as if he was changing from one type of person to another, like his transformation from man to wolf. It was all linked together in him. The reality of being two creatures in one. Transitioning from one home to another, one home for each being.

And yet, these two creatures did not seem so wholly different. It wasn't as if the man in him didn't like the wilderness, because it did. The sense of being with nature, of connecting with the roots of one's existence. Then again, this feeling was probably connected with the wolf.

And it wasn't as if the wolf resented visiting alleys and wandering roads and highways. It was the connection of the animal to a sense of direction, intelligence, and danger. This, in turn, was probably connected with the man.

As Logan drove along towards the headquarters, he wondered if anyone, not necessarily other werewolves, but if anyone ever felt the way he felt. Or was he alone?

Sabertooth's words rang in the depths of his mind. _When you're with a pack, you're never alone._

Logan had figured by joining the Brotherhood he would never feel alone. Or at least for the most part. He hoped he would feel purpose and meaning to this confusing road of twists and turns called life. He didn't feel it yet, but he reminded himself this kind of stuff took time. That was just the way it was.

_So, when will I feel like I'm part of this pack? When will I feel that I'm really not alone?_

------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

Rogue sipped a cup of coffee while sitting in one of those waiting chairs in the terminal. She was rewarding herself for finally laying out a more clear plan of where she was to go. For over an hour she had been struggling about the entire ordeal in her head. There were so many places to chose from that she had – for a time – felt even more lost than she did before leaving home. But if ever the thought of returning home entered her mind, she would scold herself.

_I can't falter on this. I know this is what I have to do. Well, at least I think it is. I've got to stick to the plan, or I'll just end up back home, and at square one._

She had taken the time to search the airport's stores and looked up information about some of the places people were flying to. It was as she was walking down the long hallway of terminals when she finally reached a dead end. And there, as the next flight to come into the last terminal, was what she had been looking for.

The screen above the desk of the departure gate read:

_Destination: New York_

New York. That was it.

Rogue didn't quite know how she ended up deciding on New York. She had heard plenty about it from radical vampires who had dared to see the world. Besides London, New York was the next best place for a vampire to go. But even then Rogue hadn't really thought of it as where _she_ wanted to go. This was her journey. Her adventure. Her chance to find herself somehow.

Yet, as she looked up at the screen and saw the name, it was as if something was trying to speak to her. No words or speech came to her mind. It was just a feeling. A feeling that came from somewhere deep within her, almost buried or locked away. She didn't know at the time what it was, but the feeling it projected seemed to grow stronger. It certainly grew strong enough for her to listen to and follow.

She just had enough cash to get a boarding ticket, leaving a very large hole in her cash account. She decided she might try and get a job once she got to New York, just so she would have something to live on in the time she spent there.

The flight attendants voice came on very loudly through the microphone. "Attention. All passengers boarding flight 00783 to New York, U.S.A. should start boarding at gate A-01 now."

Rogue was relieved. Finally, how could forty-five minutes feel so long? As she headed to the gate, she handed the flight attendant her ticket and walked down the corridor. She had never seen anything quite like it. While the experience of flight was in no way lost to her, she was curious to see how humans managed to pull it off.

She finally reached the entrance to the plane, found her seat, and sat down. She took a quick glance outside and saw that the sun had risen even higher now. She looked at her watch. The hands of the minute and hour read almost half past eleven. Rogue discreetly pulled the collar of her coat a little higher and pulled the shade of her window down. Even her concealing clothes could not completely protect her from the harmful rays. She snuggled into her seat. Her last thoughts before being distracted by launch of the plane were focused on what she was leaving behind, as well as what lay ahead.

Rogue knew she would be leaving all familiarity. She was embarking to a strange new world that could prove to be as dangerous as it was amazing. She wondered if there would be any vampires that were living in New York. Perhaps she would somehow be able to find them, and then she'd have someone like her to pass the time with.

Hmm. Since when were any of the other vampires like her? Sure, she had her friends, but she could never explain to them what it was really like for her. She had no real family, no sense of belonging to the community, not really feeling she was what she was. Yes, she was a vampire and could easily prove it, but deep down there was so much more to her than that. In fact, she began to think that there was more to all of them in the community than being just vampires. But none of them seemed to worry about it, and it made her feel very silly.

No, it was probably just her that felt that way. She didn't truly feel whole, as if a part of her was missing. A part of her that needed her just as badly as she needed it. Would this journey help her find that part of herself?

_I hope so,_ she prayed as she felt the entire shaking with power, zooming down the runway until it finally became airborne.

------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

The bike came to a screeching stop, and Logan swung his leg over. As he walked to the warehouse, he noticed that Sabertooth was already waiting for him outside.

Sabertooth had that same smile, very smug and almost a smirk. "So, had did your mission go, Wolverine?"

Logan shrugged. "Alright I guess. Wasn't much of a mission if you ask me. There were a few good places that could serve as undercover hideouts and hangouts if we ever decide to go to town. But I very much doubt you need it."

It was true. With all that they had in their headquarters, there wasn't anything else they could really ask for. Except maybe a maid.

"Everything will be taken into consideration, Wolverine. For now, come and join us. Your friends await."

Logan was hesitant at first, and he never really loosened up as they made their way inside. The other werewolves seemed to be having a blast. Some of them had already undergone a great deal of transformation, looking even more like dogs than people. They played with what looked like to Logan "giant doggie toys." They wrestled and tore up all sorts of junk. Sometimes they played with it together, making some kind of strange game. Others were talking and laughing and carrying on. None of it was really any interest to Logan. In truth, a stool at the bar or a pool table would have better satisfied him over this. He eventually retired by the circle of seats (the forum) and watched the others at their activities.

Just when he began to think there would be nothing else going on for the night, Sabertooth appeared at the center of the room, solemnly clapping his hands. Everyone immediately stopped, as if it were some command.

In a ominous tone, broad and clear, Sabertooth said, "It is time."

The rest of the group leapt up and gathered at the doorway, all standing in some particular order that Logan could not identify. Sabertooth also went to the door, taking lead, then turned back and looked at Logan. "Well, are you coming?"

Logan hesitantly stood up. "Where?"

"To the hunt."

He suddenly realized what was happening. The time of transformation was nearly at its peak, and now it was their time to go out and hunt for food, as real wolves.

The thought of hunting ran of shiver of both fear and excitement through Logan. But suspicion lay as an undertone, making fear a little stronger.

"Alright," he finally answered, not quite certain of what he was about to get into. Still, it would have seemed strange to the others if he refused. He slowly walked over to the group. Sabertooth led him near the front just behind him. Then he threw open the doors.

"The night is yours, my brothers!"

From all around howls echoed through the wood. The other werewolves leapt like animals and answered the howls. And Logan watched as they reached further transformation. Their noses grew darker until black, their bodies slightly shifted so they could run around on all fours.

Logan wasn't sure what to feel in all of this. He was half terrified, and yet half relieved. For he knew that his transformation was practically upon him. At least having others like him undergoing the same thing made him feel less strange. But still, the ritual overall seemed a little ghastly.

"The time has come, Wolverine," growled Sabertooth, who too was now on all fours.

Logan felt the changes in his body again. The same thing, only the sense in the wolf in him was stronger than the previous night. That always happened when the moon waxed. And it would increase until the full moon. Logan let himself go as his human self slipped under the dominance of the animal that he despised, but none the less was still a part of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh, gotta cut this short. Sorry.


	8. Unexpected Twists

Ugh, I know. I haven't been so good at updating this story. SORRY! I've gotten really sidetracked these last couple of weeks. Yeah, you know all about that. So, here it is. Thanks for your review, Rogue1206. I can't believe that people really care about this story. It's really gotten my mind back on the subject. The truth is I've been suffering from a little writer's block and . . . yadda yadda ya, there I go again. Sheesh. Well, enough chit-chat. To the story!

**Disclaimer: Eat my megabytes. I don't own these characters. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8 – Unexpected Twists**

The many hours that past by meant nothing to Rogue, except perhaps the subtle thought in the back of her mind that she was drawing closer and closer to her destination. Both literally and figuratively.

Or, at least, she hoped she was.

It was evening by the time her flight reached New York. The only thing that surprised her was the commotion and activity around her, inside and outside the airport. It was certainly more exciting than what she had been used to most of her life. Rogue couldn't help but chuckle at thinking that compared to this, everyone else back at home seemed like "dead beats."

It took her many tries to catch a taxi. She stepped out a little onto the lane and waved to the passing drivers. No luck. She tried over and over again, and no one stopped.

_All right, that's it, _she thought finally. As another cab was about to pass her by, she very discreetly lifted her hand. The cab came to a sudden stop. The driver nearly flew forward onto the dashboard, just saved by his seatbelt.

Rogue quickly rushed over to the cab. "Thanks fer stoppin', sir."

The driver looked at her confused. She didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking. "Well . . . uh . . . you're welcome. Uh, need any help with your luggage, m'am?"

"No thanks, sir. Ah got it covered." It was only then the driver realized that Rogue really didn't have any luggage except for her knapsack. Without another word she climbed into the backseat.

"So, where to?"

Rogue froze for a moment. _Uh-oh. Didn't think about that._ _Where SHOULD I go? _She quickly searched her memory. Where did the other vampires go? The ones that also visited New York. Well, they did go to the city. Duh. But it couldn't be too fancy. She was running low on cash. Some place cheap but still near the action. Or maybe some common marker where she could find her way from. Some place that those other vampires had mentioned.

_C'mon, Rogue. Think. THINK. They must've said something!_ Suddenly, two words ran in her mind.

"Uh, could ya take me to . . . Times Square?"

"Sure, miss. Any place in particular?"

"No. Ah'll just try to fahnd mah way from there."

"Well, alright, miss. If you say so."

The driver pressed his foot on the pedal, at the two of them were off.

Before long, they were heading into the city. Rogue could feel everything around her throbbing with life. From deep beneath the ground to the tops of the tallest skyscrapers, human activity and human life could be detected. It was almost overwhelming for Rogue. She wasn't used to this. Yes, it wasn't as if vampires never or didn't know how to party and have fun. Sure, they had that. But this was different. When humans were in this quantity performing so much activity, outside emotions flowed into her. She was of the dead, from the dead, and with the dead. And no amount of partying could ever change that.

Life forces were pumping and pulsing around her, almost against her, like when you're in a large crowd and the other people are constantly shoving against you and pushing you around. It was suffocating.

As she felt all of this, a memory flashed back in her mind.

_"Here's a tip: if you ever decide to go to New York, never go to Times Square. With all the people and the lights and the music – it's just unbearable! You can barely breathe!"_

Now Rogue remembered. One of Betsy's cousins had visited the community when Rogue was in the fifth grade. She too had been to New York City and loved to talk about it with Betsy. And with whomever happened to be around.

_Oh great. NOW I remember._

"Well, miss, this is Times Square. Shall I just drop you off here?"

"No!" cried Rogue, almost panting. "Keep going. Take me to the quietest place in the city."

"Miss, it's a very _large_ city. You have to tell me where you want to go." The driver tried to be very patient with his passenger.

"Ah'm sorry sir. It's just . . . Ah don't really know this place very well."

"Then take a map." He reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a fold-up map.

Rogue was greatly surprised. "Really? Doncha need it?"

"Nah. I know this place pretty well. Besides, I've got plenty of copies. You better be quick, though. I'll pull over for a moment but the cops won't let me stay long."

As the driver pulled over, Rogue quickly scanned the map. Geez, how was she supposed to figure this out?

Her eyes searched quickly and desperately for an answer. Lines and squiggles marked up the map, making it very difficult to read it.

"Is there some kahnd of mode of transportation Ah can use to get to the outskirts of town?"

"Yeah, the bus. I'll take you to the closest stop."

Rogue quickly put the map in her pocket and watched anxiously as the driver pulled back out into the street. The feeling of suffocation continued to follow her all the way to their next stop. The driver soon pulled up to the curb again. "Here you go."

Rogue furrowed her brow in confusion. "Where's the bus stop?"

"Down there." The driver nodded his head to some kind of stairway going into the ground. "Just go down there and follow the signs that say "Bus Station." You should try to get on the Out-of-Town buses. That'll get you where you wanna be."

"Well, thanks very much." Rogue stepped out of the cab and began to walk to the stairs. Suddenly, the driver whistled. "Hey miss!"

She turned around. The man was leaning out the window a little and holding out his hand. Not exactly sure what he was wanted, she went back over.

"Yeah?"

"You forgot to pay."

Rogue was left in mild shock. She had to _pay_?

"Oh. Sorry. How much?"

The driver indicated the digital decimal on his little screen, displaying the due amount. The price made Rogue gulp. She was really starting to run low on money. She reluctantly gave up the correct amount, then quickly took off down to the subway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

What followed that event was of no real importance. To Rogue, it was mostly a blur of confusion and disorientation. The crowds were thick, though not quite as thick as the ones above ground. The overall atmosphere was still difficult for her to deal with, but she managed. She was finally on a bus out of the city. And now that she was away from all the big city crowds and energy, she felt more lost than ever.

_Well, so much for that plan. What am I gonna do now?_

Her eye caught a simple map of the bus's route. It touched several towns, which all fortunately seemed to be in close proximity.

"Next stop, Westchester. Then we have South County and Bayville as the last two stops," announced the bus driver.

Rogue sighed. She had no control over what was going on. She had a plan of what she would do, and now everything was going nuts. Her insides boiled with frustration. This lack of control was defeating the purpose of her mission.

Or was it?

The more Rogue thought about it, the more it was beginning to make sense. _Maybe I've been approaching this all wrong. Maybe all of this getting knocked around is part of my journey. Maybe I didn't even realize what I needed to be able to find myself. And maybe there's some other force that does._

Her drifting immediately stopped. Some outer force? What force? Like fate? Destiny? God? No, she had to put that thought out of mind. Just the mere thought of God was forbidden among vampires. They were meant to serve Satan and Satan alone. Unfaithfulness only provoked his anger, after all he had done for them. He gave them their gifts. He deserved their gratitude.

Well, at least that was what most of the elders thought.

The kids were not so uptight with their beliefs. Some even doubted that Satan really existed, that he was just some imaginary figure that guided vampires in their ways. Some questioned, in the greatest secrecy, whether Satan was in fact the right one. Was God really so bad? Sure, the fear of being swallowed by the burning rays of light, a vampire's most terrible fear, was a way to scare you into sticking with the Devil. Besides, the elders severely punished any who dared to question the authority or authenticity of the Devil. Still, things had begun to lighten up a little bit.

There were even rumors that if this doubt of Him continued, a terrible war was certain to come. But those were mostly the people with questionable credentials.

Well, whatever force was leading her around like this, Rogue knew that she needed to remain flexible. She couldn't see where this would all lead to. She just had to let things take their course.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Bayville, last stop. Everybody off."

Exhausted with still much walking left to do, Rogue wearily picked up her back pack and stepped down from the bus. She stood on the curb and watched the vehicle drive away. Then she looked around her.

First impression: well, certainly more peaceful than the city. The downtown area still resembled a more toned down version of Times Square, with much less fancy lighting and loud noises. There were still interesting things to explore once she found a place to stay. It was almost midnight and Rogue had no idea where to go next. In a half-trance, she dragged herself down the street, passing a couple of clothing stores, a toy store, a diner, an arcade, and a bar-billiard hall. Then she came upon a little general store that was still open, with only a boy about her age, maybe a little younger, behind the counter inside. The door knocked into a small bell as she opened it, making her more alert.

The clerk seemed to be longing for closing time, appearing to be quite tired as well. Still, he made an effort to be friendly.

"Guten Abend, fräulein. How may I help you?"

Rogue forced herself awake as she approached the boy. He looked no more than seventeen. His hair was dark, somewhere between black and . . . royal blue. It made her wonder for a second, until she remembered his question.

"Evenin'. Ah was wonderin' if you would know any place around here where Ah could bunk fer a few days?"

"Vell, there was one motel just six blocks away, but it vas just closed due to rats some inspectors found in the toilets."

Rogue sighed. _Too bad. I could've had a few friends. And a few free meals._

"I think your best bet would be vith that hotel near the edge of town. Nice and cozy and pretty cheap. Of course, there's the voods you have to look out for."

Rogue became more conscious. "Woods?"

"Ja. Most people are at least a little scared of them. Some are a lot. Heh, that's vhy the manager has to keep the price low so people are willing to stay there. Besides that, it's pretty decent. It's quite a trip if you don't have a car, though. I hope you do."

"Afraid not. Ah came on the bus."

"Vell, that's too bad." The clerk was about to walk away, then he slowly turned back to her. "Say, I have a bike in the back you can borrow for tonight."

"Oh, that's alrahght. Ah'll be fahne."

"Trust me, fräulein, you'll be safer going fifty miles an hour than trying to walk all by yourself in the dark of night." This boy seemed to be pretty sure of himself.

"If you say so. What kahnd of bike?"

"It's actually a motorcycle. Normally I von't ask a girl if she wanted to ride my bike, because most of them might take offense. But I kind of figured you'd be the bike riding type."

Rogue smiled. "Well, yer pretty good at guessing. Ah'll take yer offer."

The boy became very excited. "Vait right here!" Then he dashed off into the back.

Rogue tapped her foot as she waited for the boy to come back. Just before he entered, she thought she saw some kind of whiff of smoke. The image quickly disappeared both physically and mentally as the boy dashed back in. He lifted the board that blocked the way between the front and back of the store and urged her to go past him. "C'mon, c'mon! This way!"

Rogue hesitated a moment before passing him. He seemed awfully excited over something rather unimportant. He was acting as if he wanted to show her some kind of genius invention that he had been working on for weeks. Was he up to something? Was there some kind of more sinister plot beneath this? Still, the boy seemed innocent enough. If he so much as did anything to make her worried, she could kick his butt just fine. Hey, P.E. and Combat were two of the few classes that Rogue had one of the highest grades in.

She finally resolved to do as he requested. She felt much more awake now and ready to jump into action at a moment's notice. As she walked, the boy walked up behind her, still very eager. They passed through the back door into a dark corridor, which was fortunately quite short. Just a few yards down, there was another door that Rogue guessed led to the outside.

The boy managed to pass her, despite the narrowness of the passage, and opened the door for her. And what she saw left her in utter shock.

It was her bike.

Not just any bike. _Her_ bike. Her bike that she left at the airport.

"_Da! _Just as I said!"

Rogue could hardly speak.

"Wha . . . whe . . where did you get that?"

"I just got it from the motor dealers last week. I've tested it out a few times and vorks like a charm."

Rogue turned to him, her eyes smoldering with danger and suspicion. "This bike looks exactly like mah bike."

A look of worry overcame the boy's face. "Vell – I didn't _steal_ it, fäulein. If this is in fact your bike, then I should allow you to keep it. I suppose it was sold to the dealers that I bought it from."

Rogue didn't take her eyes off him. His explanation didn't convince her. How could her bike have been taken, sold to some dealers, then sold again to this boy in just a day? She had left her bike at the airport, all the way back in the old country. There was no way the bike would've beaten her there. Besides, the boy said he had bought it last week.

She knew he was lying.

She took a step toward him, ready to threaten him for the truth if necessary.

"Look, you can take it," said the boy quickly. "Please, take it. It's the least I can do."

"Who are you workin' fer, kid? What are you up to?"

"Nothing! It might not even be your bike. You never know."

"This _is_ mah bike. Ah'd know it anywhere."

The boy was becoming more and more nervous. "Look, I really need to get back inside. If you vant to take a closer look, be my guest."

Rogue allowed herself one look at the bike. She didn't need a closer look. The license plate was the same as hers, ANGL-666. Hey, wouldn't the dealer have taken off that license plate and put on a new one?

"Look, Ah-"

She turned around, and the boy was already gone. She really wanted to kick herself for letting him get away. After deciding to let the thought go, she gave her prized possession a quick look-over, just to make sure no one had attached any bombs or tracking devices to it. No. Everything was just the same as she had left it. Well, that's what she was hoping. The helmet was even there. It was almost as if someone was taking care of it for her while she was gone. She checked the bike one more time, then climbed on, put on the helmet, and took off.

_I'll find that kid tomorrow,_ she promised herself as she headed for the hotel. Could she even be sure there _was_ a hotel? What if it was another lie? Well, she didn't have many other options. She would just have to take a chance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue soon realized that the kid wasn't lying this time. Almost to her disbelief, she did in fact find the mysterious hotel at the edge of the woods. It was almost too perfect.

The thought made Rogue a bit worried. _Every time somebody thinks something's too perfect, something goes wrong. And so far, that scenario has worked on me. _

It was true. The perfect plan, the patient taxi driver, the nice boy. There was always some little twist that turned out bad for her. And it was really ticking her off.

For the moment, though, there was nothing else to do, except perhaps to sleep outside. She definitely preferred having a roof over her head. She approached the hotel, which had no lights on except for the one light at the entrance. The entrance was somewhat dented into the building, making the light shine only in that little area in front of the door and under the overhanging above it.

Rogue parked her bike along the side of the hotel nearest to the woods, just so any passer-byers wouldn't get any ideas about taking it. Then she walked over to the entrance. There was a column of door bells on the left wall next to the doorway. The bottom most bell was labeled 'MANAGER.' She pushed the button, and in a few moments a gray-haired man wearing dress pants, a white collared shirt and a black vest answered the door. The man opened the door. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yeah," answered Rogue as politely as she could. "Is there a room open where Ah can stay fer a few days?"

The manager gave a sarcastic smile, which made Rogue wonder if she had in some way offended him and how she did so. "My dear, there is _always_ room at our hotel, as I'm sure you're already aware of."

_Oh yeah, that's how. _She remembered what the boy clerk had said about this hotel having poor business. He wasn't lying about that either.

"Well, thank you. How much?"

"The room will be $10 for two days."

_Wow, they are desperate._

"Is there a particular room that you wish to stay in?"

Rogue took a moment to think. "If it's not too much trouble, a view of the woods would be nahce."

The manager seemed quite surprised. "Well, madam, you are the first person to ever ask for a room with a view of the woods. Most people try to avoid it. Wait one moment, please." The manager escaped from her view for a minute, then returned with a room key. "Head straight up the stairs. Your room is 207."

"Thank you, sir," replied Rogue as she exchanged the cash for the key. Then she quickly ascended the stairs. The stairway was narrow and only broke into a turn at every hundredth room number. So it was a while before she had managed to reach room 207. There was a platform in front of every door so that the ground always continued up. Rogue fit the key into the doorknob and opened it.

For the first time, Rogue was met with a very pleasant surprise.

The room was like a paradise. The main part of it was a sitting area with a fireplace, a TV set, VCR, DVD player, and a fold-out sofa. To her far left she could see a separate kitchen area where she could cook and eat. There was even a ready supply of food waiting for her. Unfortunately, she wouldn't use most of it. Then, toward the back of the room just to the right, was a doorway, which Rogue assumed led to the bedroom. The floor in the den was covered with a soft red carpet, making it easy on her feet when she took off her shoes. There were even a pair of heavy dark curtains for each window, so she would be able to block out the sun during the day.

_I really can't believe that these people running this place have to be so cheap for something this nice. Really, it's just sad._

But at least for her, it was convenient. She knew she would still need to find a job in order to stay longer. She was pretty sure she would be there for a while.

Fatigue returned to her only minutes after entering the room. She locked the door behind her and quickly dropped her luggage and key on the sofa. She opened the bedroom door and didn't even take a moment to look around. With her last bit of strength, she plopped down onto the large comfy bed and fell asleep.

Just as she did, a series of howls could be heard in the distance, coming from the direction of the woods.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwwaahahahaha! How do you like that? Hmm? Well, REVIEW. Please. I'll try to update again very soon. Okay, maybe not very soon. Relatively soon. Well, soon enough that you could think it's soon, even though people often have different perceptions of soon and therefore the amount of time considered to be soon can be debatable and /pantpantpantpantpantdeeeeeeep breath/ okay I'll shut up. See ya soon!!! :)


End file.
